Can't Be Saved
by Confuse Your Muse
Summary: Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player, failing chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem: they don't exactly get along. AL slash. Rated M just to be safe
1. Can't Be Saved

Can't Be Saved

Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player failing Chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem is, they don't get along. A/L, rated M to be safe.

A/N: If you've watched the music video, you basically know what's going to happen. I'm going further than the video though. This _is_ a slash-fic (like I write anything else) so if you don't like boy-love, don't read. I like constructive criticism, but flames will be mocked and used to roast marshmallows with.

Chapter 1: Can't Be Saved

The last bell rang for Chemistry and the stragglers hurried inside the door. The class sat down as Elrond stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the rows of desks. To say he looked disappointed would be an understatement.

He stopped by his desk and took a stack of papers, 'illegal sized' as the students called them, that was Tuesday's test. "I told you in September, " he began gravely, eyes scanning over the class, "that you would need to pay attention in this class." He began to pass back the tests. "Some of you listened to my warnings," he said as he handed Legolas his test. The blonde looked at the red 97 circled at the top if his test. "And others," he continued, eyes smoldering as he handed Aragorn his test, "did not."

_Shit_, Aragorn thought to himself, seeing the 58 on the corner of his test. He looked around Legolas' head to see his test grade and had to surpress a growl of annoyance. "Know it all," he muttered darkly. He saw the slight slump in the boys shoulders and he knew that the blonde had heard him.

After he had passed out the rest of the tests, Elrond assigned them to do the preview for the next chapter. "I'll be expecting you to begin memorizing the periodic table, we'll be having quite a few quizzes over it in the next few weeks," he told them as he sat back down at his desk scanning over the Anatomy tests on his desk. "Aragorn, Legolas, may I speak with you two?"

Aragorn groaned and got up, pushing past Legolas as he did so. The other boy fell back into his desk before getting back up, eyes downcast, and followed Aragorn to Elrond's desk.

"Aragorn," Elrond began, hands folded on top of his massive desk. "I know that it's the prime of football season, but that is no excuse for this and other horrendous grades. You know that if you fail my class that you'll be ineligible for football."

Aragorn look outraged. "Isn't there something you can do? I'm starting quarter back and a sophomore, the upperclassmen are looking for _any_ excuse to bench me."

"I'm well aware. That is why I brought Legolas up here as well. He has the highest grade in the class-"

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to let him tutor me!" he said, pointing at Legolas.

He was met with two reactions after his outburst. One was of annoyance and Legolas looked like Aragorn had slapped him in the face.

"It's either that, or I send this down to your coach next period." Elrond showed the note to Aragorn which was signed, not only by Elrond, but also Celeborn, his Algebra II teacher. "Both he and I agreed that Legolas can tutor you and you can remain on the team."

Aragorn's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Arwen wouldn't have been pleased if I failed you. I'm glad you're going along with this."

Through the conversation Legolas remained silent, but on the inside, his mind was reeling. _Aragorn!_ He felt his heartbeat quicken. _But then again, he's not exactly that grateful,_ he thought darkly, absently rubbing his bruised ribcage from when Aragorn had roughly pushed him into his desk.

"You can sit back down now. I suggest you two work together."

Both Aragorn and Legolas nodded and returned to their desks at the back of the room. "So tutor," Aragorn spat, "teach."

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off my Aragorn. "And by 'teach' I mean give me the answers."

"Don't think that I signed up to baby-sit you, your majesty," Legolas said quietly, sitting at the desk backwards, facing Aragorn. "Did you even bring you book?"

"No," Aragorn answered, arms crossed defiantly over his well muscled chest.

"Then you're screwed," Legolas said. "I don't let people copy. But if you want my help, you know where to find me," he said, standing up so he could sit properly in his desk.

"Fine," Aragorn hissed, getting up and heading over to where Elrond kept the spare books.

Once Aragorn sat back down, he heard Legolas mutter, "If you need any help, please...hesitate to ask."

"Don't worry," Aragorn replied, opening his note book and wrote down the homework numbers at the top of the page.

The period was almost over when Aragorn finally swallowed his pride and tapped Legolas on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Legolas asked quietly, but there was still a smug look on his face.

"I can't do this. What the hell is an atomic number?"

Legolas sighed and massaged his temples. "We don't have enough time to start now. Do you have any study halls?"

"Yes," Aragorn started. "But I usually go lifting."

"Well, let's put it this way," Legolas began, "if you want to continue lifting later on, you need my help now."

"Fine, I've got a study hall before lunch," he answered.

"Great. Meet me in the library, I've got a study hall then too," Legolas said, gathering his books and setting them in his lap. "Oh, and next time, don't forget your book."

The bell rang and both Legolas and Aragorn stood up. Once again, Aragorn pushed Legolas out of his way and once again, Legolas lost his balance. This time, however, he fell back and his books went flying.

He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment, the classes laughter ringing in his ears. He had a lot of books but no one had stopped to help him pick them up. His shoulders slumped as he began picking up his scattered books. _I hate this school_, he though glumly, wiping away a stray tear on his cheek. _Why does he see fit to walk all over me? I never did anything to him._

Walking out into the hall, books clutched protectively to his thin chest, Legolas walked to History alone.

A/N: So? Didja like it? Let me know, I like feedback. And don't worry, it gets worse for leggy before it gets better.


	2. Face Down

Can't Be Saved

Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player failing Chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem is, they don't get along. A/L, rated M to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings, I make no profit from any of this, it is a work of _fiction _and thus I cannot claim any rights to the characters of J.R.R. Tolkien. (I hate doing these – can't people just assume that I don't own this?)

Oh, and the title of this chapter is from a song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, just so you know.

A/N: If you've watched the music video, you basically know what's going to happen. I'm going further than the video though. This _is_ a slash-fic (like I write anything else) so if you don't like boy-love, don't read. I like constructive criticism, but flames will be mocked and used to roast marshmallows with.

Chapter 2: Face Down

Aragorn signed in on the list at the front desk and sat down by Legolas' stack of books, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is he?" he asked himself quietly, pulling out his Chemistry book and notebook.

The second bell rang and Legolas appeared at the door, looking slightly flustered.

"Where were you?" Aragorn asked when Legolas took his seat.

"Nowhere," he said thickly, biting his lower lip between his perfectly white, even teeth.

"Bullshit," Aragorn said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're not starting until you tell me." He was curious as to what had gotten the other boy so worked up.

"Just drop it and open your damn book, Aragorn," Legolas said, voice now flat and void of emotion, emotions that his eyes were giving away.

"No. Tell me," Aragorn pleaded.

Legolas slammed his Chemistry book down, "Just Drop it!" The other occupants of the library looked up, shocked at hearing the usually very reserved boys outburst.

The Librarian shushed him and returned to her computer. Legolas shot the rest of the room an icy glare before taking a deep breath and pulling his notebook from the large stack of books to his right.

Aragorn, eyes wide, opened his book to the proper page and said meekly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Legolas laughed bitterly. "The hell you did. Do you think I _enjoy_ being thrown around all the time? Do you think I _enjoy_ the constant harassment? The names? Everything _else_ you've done to me over the years?" Legolas paused, head in his hands. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked, voicing his earlier thoughts.

Aragorn found he couldn't answer that question. He never really thought about Legolas' feelings, he was just going along with what everyone expected him to do: bully the freak. It was obviously tearing him apart. "I'm sorry. I know that it's not enough-"

"You're damn right, it's not," Legolas said.

"But I'll lay off," Aragorn finished, hoping that they could start on Chemistry now.

"It's not just you," Legolas whispered so that Aragorn had to strain to hear him. "Now, number two through fifteen ask for the symbol for the elements listed, that's harmless enough."

Aragorn nodded, trying to do the first element, Copper, from memory.

Legolas looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "No, no, Copper is Cu, not Co. Co is Cobalt."

Aragorn scratched out his answer and wrote down another. "That better?" he asked, moving his hand so Legolas could see the new answer.

"Close," Legolas said taking his pencil and erasing Aragorn's answer. "You wrote CU, that's Copper Uranium. It needs to be a capital 'C' and a lowercase 'u'."Aragorn rewrote the answer again and Legolas nodded. "Use the table for now, we'll work on memorizing them later."

Aragorn flipped to the page with the periodic table and tore a small piece of paper from the back of his notebook to mark the spot so he could flip back and forth. He finished the twelve other problems and handed his notebook to Legolas to check it. Legolas set his book (Interview With The Vampire) down and began checking his answers.

Aragorn turned to watch him as he read over the answers, mouthing the elements as he went along.

"Hey, Aragorn!" Haldir whispered, walking over to his table. "We were looking for you."

"Elrond says I need to pass Chemistry if I want to stay on the team," Aragorn explained, noticing how Legolas suddenly tensed next to him.

"That sucks," Haldir said, snapping his gum as he did. "Is he helping you?"

"Yeah," Aragorn confirmed.

"That sucks too," Haldir added before the librarian came over and ushered him out. "See you at lunch," Haldir said to Aragorn as he walked out, back to the weight room.

"How did I do?" Aragorn asked Legolas once Haldir had left and the Librarian when back to her desk, deciding not to question about why Legolas was so uncomfortable around Haldir. He didn't want another outburst.

"You have Magnesium twice," he said, handing Aragorn his notebook back, the number ten answer already erased.

"That's because it was on there twice," Aragorn explained.

"No it wasn't. Ten is asking for _Manganese_, not Magnesium."

Aragorn looked and sure enough, Legolas was right. "Oh, I see it now." He changed the answer and began on the next part, taking the symbols and writing out the element name. He looked up at Legolas when he was done to see that he was already looking over his answers.

"Good. Now the next part asks for Group names. That's in Section 2."

Aragorn finished up the preview and found that it was getting easier as he went along.

"It's not so hard, is it?" Legolas asked as Aragorn closed his book.

"It isn't if you're smart," Aragorn noted.

"Then you're smart, it didn't take you very long to do that. Do you want to work on Algebra now?"

Aragorn sighed heavily. "Not really, but I guess I have to."

Legolas took Aragorn's Algebra notebook and set it between them and explained the difference between writing a Linear function in Slope-Intercept form and Point-Slope form.

Aragorn finished his homework just as the bell for lunch rang. The two of them gathered up their books and Aragorn left the table before he noticed Legolas hadn't moved yet. _He's afraid I'm going to push him again,_ Aragorn thought, ashamed of himself for tormenting Legolas for so long.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Aragorn offered.

Legolas hesitated before answering. "What would your friends think? I'm not exactly 'Mr. Popularity', you know."

"So?" Aragorn asked, shrugging one shoulder.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. Just because you said you'd lay off doesn't mean your friends will," he said. _Besides, _Haldir_ sits at your table and I can't take much more of him_, he added silently.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Aragorn said, heading for his locker.

Legolas nodded, following Aragorn to the Sophomore hallway and to his own locker at the opposite end. He put his books in the bottom of his locker and pulled his lunch out of his book bag before his locker was closed by someone standing next to him. It was Haldir, leaning against the locker, hands in his pockets. "What do you want?" Legolas asked, bracing himself for whatever Haldir decided to do to him.

Haldir didn't answer, but took Legolas' lunch from his hand and began to dig through it. He took all but an apple which he handed back to Legolas with a wink.

"Thanks," he said before walking away.

Legolas sighed and slid down to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees, his apple resting on the ground next to him. _He used to be so nice, until my father-_ he cut off his train of though with a quick shake of his head.

"What are you doing on the floor?" someone asked, standing over him.

Legolas looked up and saw Faramir looking at him, his head tilted to get a better look at the boy on the floor.

"Nothing," he replied, standing up after he grabbed his apple. He turned to walk away but was stopped when the raven-haired boy grabbed his arm. "What did Haldir do to you?" he asked.

"Just took my lunch, that's all," Legolas answered bitterly.

"Well, come on, you can share mine. I've got plenty," Faramir suggested, not waiting for an answer from Legolas before dragging him off to the cafeteria. Even though he was a freshman, Faramir was pretty strong, although Legolas didn't exactly try to get away. Faramir led him to the very table he was trying to avoid, the football table. Thankfully, he was seated at the opposite end from Haldir and Aragorn. He sat down next to Farmir who was pulling out enough food to feed and army. _How can he eat so much and stay so thin?_

"Here," Faramir said, "take what you want. My dad is trying to bulk me up, but I'm not built like him and Boromir."

"Thanks," Legolas said quietly, taking one of Faramir's three sandwiches and a bag of pretzles.

They talked the rest of the period ad by the end, Legolas decided that he liked Faramir a lot more than his older brother Boromir.

The bell rang and Legolas started to head for Algebra II but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the restroom.

A/N: So, poor Legolas is going to really get it in the next chapter then it starts to get better for him. Just so ya'll know. Oh, and I've got a couple shout-outs to do.

Emily: Here's your chapter, darling. Don't worry, I promise I won't torture Legolas forever. When you're at the bottom, the only place you can go is up. Unfortunately, he's not at the bottom just yet.

Kaylee716: Don't worry, I love Aragorn too, He'll get nicer and smarter pretty soon. So... what kinds of 'special talents' where you thinking of? I'm curious.


	3. We Sleep Forever

Can't Be Saved

Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player failing Chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem is, they don't get along. A/L, rated M to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings, I make no profit from any of this, it is a work of _fiction _and thus I cannot claim any rights to the characters of J.R.R. Tolkien. (I hate doing these – can't people just assume that I don't own this?) The title of this chapter comes from a song, if you can tell me who sings it I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

A/N: If you've watched the music video, you basically know what's going to happen. I'm going further than the video though. This _is_ a slash-fic (like I write anything else) so if you don't like boy-love, don't read. I like constructive criticism, but flames will be mocked and used to roast marshmallows with.

Also, I'm posting more than I normally do. It may slow down soon because I need to do a lot to set up for college soon. I spend one year on top and then it's right back to the bottom. BAH! But I'll try to keep posting as regularly as possible. As soon as summer orientation is over I'll be back home and then the rest of the summer is mine until August 23rd when I have to go to SC for school.

Chapter 3: We Sleep Forever

"What do you want now, Haldir?" Legolas asked, not even bothering to look to see who had pulled him aside, he knew who it would be.

"What do you think?" he asked in response, looking around to see if anyone was in one of the stalls. After finding that they were indeed alone, he pulled Legolas into the nearest stall and backed him against the wall.

"You're a pig," Legolas spat.

"You know you like it," Haldir taunted, carding his fingers through Legolas' chin-length blonde hair. Legolas suppressed a shudder as he felt Haldir's hot breath on his neck and his hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. "That's a good boy," Haldir mocked, unzipping his jeans, keeping Legolas' head close as the smaller boy sucked him off, running his pierced tongue along Haldir's length.

Legolas wanted to cry. He felt like a whore being forced, during school, to give Haldir a blowjob. This was surely punishment for not knowing when his father was coming him, and thus having to explain why he and Haldir had been kissing on the couch. At least he hadn't walked in on them earlier when Haldir had him bent over the couch thrusting into him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Now the only things Haldir whispered at him were crude compliments like 'what a good little whore' after Legolas swallowed his come. How his world had turned around with one simple door opening.

Haldir zipped himself up and left, leaving Legolas on the floor, bent over the toilet, the contents of his stomach forcing their way back up.

After losing his lunch, Legolas rinsed his mouth out and went to the office, explaining that he had eaten something that made him sick and asked for a pass to Algebra II.

The secretary looked him over, noting his ashen face and dull eyes, nodded and signed the pass after telling him that if he still felt sick later, to come back and lay down for a while.

Legolas handed Celeborn his pass and took his seat, starting the quiz that most people were nearly done with. He knew the material, he had just reviewed it with Aragorn but he still felt sick, he couldn't concentrate. The thought of what he was just forced to do was still burning in the back of his mind. _I can't do this,_ he thought, face in his hands. _But I have to._ He finished the quiz and handed it it along with his homework and the knowledge that he had failed it.

Aragorn was sitting on top of his desk when he returned. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I didn't feel good after lunch," Legolas explained vaguely, sliding inot his desk so that Aragorn had to move his legs up onto the desk so that Legolas could sit.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I knew all of this and I even finished first," Aragorn said proudly, excitement written all over his face.

"That's good, I'm glad it's helping," Legolas said quietly, head resting on his knees which were pulled up to his chest. "We'll know what you got by the end of the period, he's grading our quizzes now."

Aragorn nodded and put his hand on Legolas' forehead. "You're hot," he said. Legolas heart skipped a beat then he felt it shatter when Aragorn corrected himself. "Wait, that sounds bad. Your forehead is warm.Are you sure you're well enough to stay the rest of the day?" he asked, concern taking place of the excitement on his face.

"It doesn't matter. The day is almost over and it's not like my father would come get me anyway." Aragorn was about to protest, but stopped. He removed his hand from Legolas' forehead and rested it on his knee, toying with the fraying hem of his jeans.

Celeborn passed back their quizzes near the end of the period. "Much better, Aragorn. Do you see what happens when you study?"

"Thanks for the second chance, sir," Aragorn said, looking over his quiz. He had gotten them all right along with the bonus question on the back.

"Not your best, Legolas," he said, handing the quiz back to Legolas. "Do you feel well?"

"No," Legolas said, not even looking at the quiz, his head buried in his knees.

"If you want to take a re-quiz later when you feel better, let me know," Celeborn said, concerned for Legolas.

"Thanks, I will," Legolas said before Celeborn continued handing out quizzes to the rest of the class.

Aragorn picked up the quiz off the desk and saw the score. "Ouch," he said softly. "A twenty seven out of fifty, that's only a fifty-four."

"I know," Legolas said shortly, still not looking up.

"Come with me," Aragorn said, taking him by the elbow and going up to Celeborn. "I'm going to take him to the office, he still doesn't feel well."

Celeborn nodded. "Alright, take a pass off my desk and fill it out," he said, handing Arwen her quiz back. She smiled at Aragorn who nodded back.

He filled out the pass and led Legolas down the hallway, but not towards the office. He pulled him into a restroom and kneeled to see if they were alone, much how Haldir had done earlier.

"Explain," Aragorn said, sitting down next to where Legolas had seated himself near the wall.

"There's nothingto tell, Legolas said. "I just don't feel good, that's all."

"Bull," Aragorn retorted. "You were fine at lunch and food poisoning doesn't take effect _that_ fast," he paused, turning Legolas' face towards his and asked, more gently than before, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," he said. "I'll tell it to you, but not here."

"Fine, then you're coming home with me after school," Aragorn said. "But now, you should go lay down, you look half-dead."

Legolas nodded and allowed Aragorn to lead him to the office. "I'll see you after school, okay?" he asked gently. "Meet me at my locker."

"Okay," Legolas answered before the nurse but a thermometer under his tongue and ushered Aragorn out of the office and told him to go back to class.

A/N: It's a little short, but the next chapter is longer, have no fear. Poor Leggy gets to spill his guts – will Aragorn still wanna be friends with him? Who knows. (ha ha, I do!) Oh, and I've got a couple shout-outs to do.

Emily: I know that Aragorn is kinda being nice really fast, but he feels bad and I couldn't have him being mean when he knows something is wrong with poor Legolas. Besides . . . I don't think it's going to last. :)

Kaylee716: Bah. No special talents? Oh, come on. Maybe you could give me some ideas. Please. (Insert pathetic puppy-dog pout here).

Viggolady: you expect too much. But hopefully I will be able to update weekly. As long as I've got a computer I'll be writing.

Kasumixkira: Sorry I left it there. But I didn't make you wait _too_ long for the next part. It would have been up sooner but I had graduation parties to attend (and to get stuff for my own).


	4. Best Of You

Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player failing Chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem is, they don't get along. A/L, rated M to be safe.

A/N: If you've watched the music video, you basically know what's going to happen. I'm going further than the video though. This _is_ a slash-fic (like I write anything else) so if you don't like boy-love, don't read. I like constructive criticism, but flames will be mocked and used to roast marshmallows with.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings, I make no profit from any of this, it is a work of _fiction _and thus I cannot claim any rights to the characters of J.R.R. Tolkien. (I hate doing these – can't people just assume that I don't own this?) The title of the song also belongs to the Foo Fighters. I think, besides the music video for Can't Be Saved, this is Legolas' theme song.

Chapter 4: Best Of You

Aragorn sat through his last two classes watching the clock constantly. He found himself worried about Legolas, perhaps more than he should. But something was wrong and by God he was going to find out what.

The last bell was five minutes away, it was time to put the pot away. It actually wasn't a pot, or wasn't supposed to be. They were supposed to be making a 'decorative piece' for Ceramics.

"How are you doing with yours, Pip?" Aragorn asked, turning in his seat to face the shorter boy next to him.

"Merry says it looks like a hookah, what do you think?" Pippin asked, turning the piece around to give Aragorn a panoramic view.

"A little," Aragorn admitted. "But it's better than mine. I don't even know what it really is," he said, wrapping wet paper towels around his piece before putting it back in his plastic bag.

The bell rang and Aragorn was out the door and half way to his locker before Pippin had even left the room. "Where's the fire?" he called to Aragorn's retreating back.

Aragorn dropped his books in the bottom of his locker, grabbed his bag, and leaned back against his locker to wait for Legolas.

Arwen came up to his locker and stood next to him. "Can you come over tonight?"

He shook his head. "Sorry babe, but Legolas is coming over to help me study for Chemistry. If I don't pass I don't get to play," he explained, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That's okay," she said, understanding. "I want you to pass. We'll do something before the dance on Friday, how about that?"

"Sounds good," he agreed. Friday's game was the school's homecoming game which also meant that Saturday would be the Homecoming Dance for the high school. Aragorn leaned over so he could look past Arwen to look for Legolas. "There he is," he said, releasing Arwen, and giving her a quick kiss before heading for Legolas. "How are you doing now?"

Legolas didn't answer, he just hugged his bag closer to his chest.

_Fine then, don't answer._ "You're shivering," Aragorn observed, pulling his football hoodie over his head. "Put this on."

"Thanks," Legolas said quietly, setting his bag by his feet before pulling the black and red hoodie over his head. _It's still warm and it smells really good. I wonder what kind of cologne he uses. _

"It's a little big," Aragorn mused, noticing how the bottom hem went half way down his thighs and the sleeves were nearly thee inches too long.

"It's warm though," Legolas answered, voicing his thoughts. He shouldered his bag and followed Aragorn out to his bus.

It was a long bus ride, and by the end, Aragorn had to shake Legolas to wake him up. "Hey," he said, pulling out one of Legolas' earphones. "It's our stop."

Legolas blinked sleepily but followed Aragorn out of the bus and up his driveway. Aragorn's house was large, but no larger than his own home on Mirkwood Drive.

"Come on," Aragorn said, wrapping his hand around Legolas' elbow and pulled him through the large French doors. Aragorn led Legolas up two sets of stairs to a large, spacious, albeit messy bedroom. "Have a seat, I'm going to tell my mom that you're here. Do you still feel sick or do you want something to eat?"

"I feel better, yeah," Legolas answered, taking his converses off, set them by the door and sat on the edge of Aragorn's bed.

Aragorn nodded, heading down the stairs. "Mom," he called from the living room before entering the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table, laptop open in front of her. "One of my friends from school is over. He's going to help me study."

"That's good. Do you want something to eat?" she asked, closing her laptop after it had shut down.

"Yeah, he didn't feel real great earlier so can you make something light for him?" he asked, remembering why he wanted Legolas to come over.

"Alright, I'll make some soup for him. Do you want anything else, honey?" she asked, heading for the refrigerator.

"No, I'll just eat the soup. Can you come get us when it's ready?" he asked, turning to head back up stairs.

"Of course," she said before he made his way back up to his room. He opened the door and found Legolas laying down, eyes closed, chest rising and falling evenly. Aragorn leaned over him and debated if he should wake him up or not. _He must be exhausted, I'll just let him sleep until dinner_. He took off his shoes and set them next to where Legolas had put his own and sat by the head of the bed, curling up on his side and falling asleep almost instantly.

An hour later Aragorn's mother came up and woke both of them up.

"Mom," Aragorn said, sitting up and crossing his legs in front of him. "This is Legolas. He's helping me with Chemistry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Legolas said, standing up and shaking her hand.

"You too, dear. Are you feeling better?" she asked, taking an immediate liking him to him because of his manners. She had been a bit weary upon taking a first glance at him, he looked like some of the goth kids she had seen at the mall.

"Yes, thank you," he said, rocking gently on the balls of his fee.

She led both Legolas and Aragorn outside where she had set up the picnic table full of food. They sat down, Aragorn and Legolas on one side, Aragorn's mother on the other.

"So are you on the football team?" she asked, tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie Legolas was wearing.

"No I was cold earlier and Aragorn gave me his hoodie to borrow," Legolas answered, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That was nice of you," she said to her son, passing out bowls and spoons.

"That was excellent," Legolas said after he finished his soup, putting the spoon back down into the empty bowl.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said, taking the empty bowls and recruiting her son to help her in the kitchen.

Aragorn told Legolas that he could go wait in his bedroom. "I'll be up in a few minutes." Legolas nodded and made his way up the stairs to Aragorn's room. He opened his book bag and pulled out a Xerox copy of the periodic chart to quiz Aragorn with when he came back.

"Oh study buddy," Aragorn called before he opened the door. "Are you ready to spill about why you're being so glum?"

Legolas sighed. "Not yet. Do you mind if I smoke? I'll open a window."

Aragorn nodded and sat down, watching as Legolas sat down on the window ledge and lit a cigarette. "Na," Legolas said after taking a long drag.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Na," Legolas repeated, flicking some of he ash out the window. "What element is it?"

Aragorn thought for a moment, trying to remember from his homework assignment he had done earlier. "Sodium?" he asked slowly. Legolas, who had just put his cigarette to his lips, nodded.

"As?" he asked after exhaling slowly.

"Arsenic," Aragorn answered, faster this time. He was starting to understand Chemistry more now.

Legolas continued to quiz Aragorn while he smoked until he finally put out his last cigarette with a sigh. "Ready to talk now?" Aragorn asked, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"No," he answered. "But I guess I will anyway."

Aragorn smiled and moved so Legolas could sit next to him. "Take your time," he told him, stretching his legs out in front of him. Legolas sat next to him, mimicking his position and began to pull Aragorn's sweatshirt off. "You can keep it if you want," Aragorn said, pulling the shirt back down so he could see Legolas' face.

"Well," Legolas began, leaning back so that he was laying down, arms folded behind his head. "I guess by telling you I'm going to have to out someone else as well." Aragorn was going to ask who but Legolas cut him off. "Promise me that you won't go back to hating me after this?"

"I promise," Aragorn said sincerely.

Legolas nodded and continued. "Last year, before you guys really started harassing me, I had…" he paused, taking a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain. "Fuck it, I'm gay, that's how this all begins."

_I knew that, it's kind of obvious_, Aragorn thought but stayed quiet, allowing Legolas to continue.

"Well last year, and this year still, I wasn't open about it and neither was my boyfriend. I look back now and the reason he wasn't out was because he was popular and I'm not, I don't think he wanted people to associate him with me. But we'd been seeing each other since November and in January he was over at my house when my dad was at work. We were watching TV in the living room." He continued telling Aragorn about how his father walked into the room and found them kissing. His boyfriend had said that Legolas had kissed him and that he was trying to push him off. "That bastard left and said he didn't want to be friends with a fag. I told my dad that it was an impulse and that I don't know why I kissed him. Which, of course, was a complete lie. After that he became a total bastard to me. My boyfriend, I mean. Needless to say we broke up. My dad still doesn't speak to me much which sucks because it's just the two of us since mom died when I was eight.

"Now today, my ex stopped me in the hall before study hall, which is why I wasn't in there when you got there. I went to get a drink and he found me, pushed me against the wall," he stopped, closed his eyes but didn't start to speak again.

"What did he do?" Aragorn growled, feeling strangely protective of the boy who, until today, he had been an ass to.

"Nothing. That time. He just kissed me. But after lunch he pulled me into the bathroom and he," he stopped again, placing an arm over his face.

"What?" Aragorn coaxed, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Don't make me say it," Legolas pleaded. Aragorn could see him biting his lip again.

"What did he make you do?" Aragorn asked again.

Legolas shook his head. "I wish I was stronger, I could have pushed him away. But he's a football player, and a senior. He's so much bigger than me there was nothing I could do."

"Who?" Aragorn asked, tightening his grip on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas whispered the name but it was so quiet that Aragorn couldn't hear it. "Who? I couldn't hear you?"

"Haldir," Legolas repeated, sounding broken. "He-he," he sighed. "It's not as bad as you think, it's not like he raped me. Although you can't rape the willing. Is that sick? After all the bullshit he's put me through, I'd still have sex with him if I could?"

"Was he your first?" Aragorn asked, curiosity in high gear.

"Guys, yes. Altogether, no. Do you remember Gwen? She was a cheerleader before she moved. It was after one of the game I went to. We were at a party, on of the one's in the pavilions behind the school. We were both drunk, her more than me, and, well…" he explained, shuddering at the memory. "After that, I swore off drinking and girls forever."

"That's understandable," Aragorn said. "So I'm guessing since he didn't have sex with you in the bathroom that it was some other 'favor'." Legolas nodded.

"I feel like such a whore," he said, biting down on his lower lip.

"Don't say that," Aragorn said, wincing. "You're not a wore," he said softer.

Legolas moved his hand away from his face and smiled at Aragorn. He decided that Legolas' smile, besides his eyes, were his best feature. _I've got to make him smile more_ he concluded to himself.

"Shit, it's almost six thirty. My dad will be home in a half hour. He'll be mad if I'm not there when he get's there. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Legolas said, getting up off the bed and walked over to his shoes. "So," he said before leaving the room. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not. I had a feeling you were gay for a while, honestly." Aragorn got up and followed Legolas down the stairs. "Do you need a ride home? I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"That's okay, I'd rather walk, it's nice out," Legolas replied. "Do you want your hoodie back now?"

"Nah," Aragorn said. "You can give it back tomorrow. I don't want you to get cold on the way home. Besides, I think it's going t rain." As soon as the words left his mouth the sky opened up and it began to rain.

"See you tomorrow. And good luck at the game," Legolas said before heading out the door and into the rain.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Aragorn asked again.

"I'm sure," Legolas replied. "Some people walk in the rain, other's just get wet. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he assured him before pulling the hood over his head and walking off onto the drive way, turning to wave before he began to run down the sidewalk.

AN: This is to make up for my last, half-assed chapter. Hope you like it. I've got a nice little preview for all my loyal reviewers, this is for you:

"Well if you going to be like that," Aragorn said, "then forget it.

"You're a prick, Aragorn," Legolas seethed. "You promised. You fucking promised. You said you'd stop. You said you wouldn't hate me. You're a lying son of a bitch," he spat, slamming his locker door. "You promised," he said, quieter this time. He looked away from Aragorn and hit his hand against his locker door. As he did, the sleeve o his shirt fell, revealing his bruised forearm. "I guess when someone like you makes a promise to someone like me that it doesn't matter if you break it," he said before waling away, his arms wrapped around himself.

There you go (winks) I'm going to be in South Carolina for school until Friday so it may be a little bit before I can write again so have fun with this.


	5. Here I Go Again

Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player failing Chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem is, they don't get along. A/L, rated M to be safe.

A/N: If you've watched the music video, you basically know what's going to happen. I'm going further than the video though. This _is_ a slash-fic (like I write anything else) so if you don't like boy-love, don't read. I like constructive criticism, but flames will be mocked and used to roast marshmallows with.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings, I make no profit from any of this, it is a work of _fiction _and thus I cannot claim any rights to the characters of J.R.R. Tolkien. (I hate doing these – can't people just assume that I don't own this?) Bonus if you can tell me the band that sings the song the title is named after.

Chapter 5: Here I go Again

The next morning Aragorn made his way to Chemistry with Eowyn and Arwen before they made their way down to the end of the hall to History class.

The second bell rang just as Aragorn sat down and looked around the classroom. _He's probably late,_ he thought upon noticing that Legolas wasn't in the seat in front of him like usual.

Elrond stood up with a stack of papers in his hand. "I warned you that there would be quizzes on the elements. This is your first of many," he said as he passed a pile of quizzes to the first person in each row who then proceeded to pass them to the people behind them.

Aragorn, along with many others, groaned upon seeing the quiz. He had gotten his hopes up when the quiz was on normal sized paper, until it had been passed to him. Elrond's writing was small, but this was ridiculous. There were easily fifty questions, thankfully it was only on the front of the page. He sighed and wrote his name on the top of the page before starting.

Halfway through the quiz Aragorn was singing praises to Legolas in his head. _This is easy now. I get it. _He continued filling in answers finally finishing with Ca for Cadmium. He got up and handed Elrond his quiz, not noticing that he was the first to finish.

"Done already?" he asked, dark eyebrows raised.

"Yep," Aragorn said cheerfully. "I hate to admit it, but you were right to have Legolas help me. He really knows what he's doing."

Elrond gave him a knowing smile and pulled his red marker from his desk before scanning his eyes over the quiz, waiting for Aragorn to leave before he would mark anything wrong.

Aragorn sat through the first period out of the double period he had of Chemistry (because of state requirements). Every few minutes he'd avert his gaze from the book in front of him to the clock and then to the door. _Where the hell is he? All this waiting is driving me nuts!_

Elrond passed back their quizzes around the middle of the second period. Aragorn swelled with pride upon seeing he had only missed one on the quiz. It was La, on Legolas hadn't quizzed him on as much yesterday.

"So," Gimli asked after he walked over to his desk when they were allowed to move around. "Are you allowed to play tonight?"

"I hope so. Coach hasn't said anything," Aragorn said when Gimli had taken a seat in Legolas' empty desk.

"We need you, man, we're playing the Wraith's tonight," Gimli said, gripping the back of the chair, his knuckles turning white. The Mordor Wraith's is Gondor High's biggest rivals, the two schools clashed every time they met and football was no different.

They talked the remainder of the period. Every once in a while Aragorn's gaze would drift towards the door, hoping in the back of his mind that Legolas would show up.

He never did.

Aragorn sat through the last of his classes in a daze. During lunch Haldir sat in his usual seat across from Aragorn. He couldn't help but feel resentful to the tall blonde. He didn't want Haldir to realize that he knew about what Haldir had done to Legolas for fear that Haldir would take it out on his ex boyfriend.

After school Aragorn headed home to eat before heading back to the school for the game. The locker room was quiet when he got there, everyone was nervous. They had a right to be, this was, by far, the hardest game of the season. The Wraiths were brutal and their Quarterback, Sauron was vicious to say the least.

Coach Denethor (Boromir and Faramir's father) paced in front of them, giving his pep-talk that Aragorn tuned out. He was ready to play, he wanted to win tonight, not only because it was the Wraiths, but because tonight was their Homecoming game.

Denethor nodded to them and the team filed out of the locker room and down to the field. Aragorn coud hear the cheers from the crowd over the fight song. He felt his adrenalin kick in; everything outside of the game faded into the background as he took his place behind the line.

He only ended up playing half of the game before he was forced to sit out. During one play the took the ball down to the Wraith's 30 yard line before he was tackled by the entire defensive line. Denethor was worried that he had a concussion so Aragorn found himself benched for the remainder of the game.

He sat through the entire third quarter studying the defensive line of the Wraith's closely. During a time out he pulled his coach and Theodred, the second-string quarterback aside. "The left side of the line is weaker. If you can get Glorfindel behind them, throw it to him and we can score fairly easily. But you've got to have him hurry before they take him out," Aragorn said, pointing to a diagram of the field in Denethor's play book.

Theodred nodded before putting his helmet back on and running back to the rest of the offensive line huddled on the field.

His plan worked, Glorfindel ran a fifty-five yard touchdown then Pippin, their kicker managed to get the extra point, bringing the Knights up by seven points.

The rest of the game passed by in a blur. Aragorn bit his nails in nervousness watching as the Wraiths got closer and closer to the goal line. He didn't like this one bit, not being able to help his team out. He chanced a glance at the score board, 28-27 with thirty seconds left in the game, _If they can hold them where they are, we've got it._

Aragorn closed his eyes, he couldn't look, not with the Wraiths on the ten yard line. "Please," he whispered. "Please don't let them score."

When the final buzzer sounded Aragorn decided that there _must_ be a God. They won.

He jumped off the bench and met with the rest of the team before they had to go shake hands with the other team.

Aragorn beamed up at Theodred when the older boy came over and stood in line behind him. "That was amazing," Aragorn said over the noise of the crowd and the continuous sounds of the fight song from the band.

"All thanks to you man," Theodred replied as they walked down the line saying 'good game' as they passed the other player.

After shower and changing back into his jeans and t-shirt, Aragorn met Arwen in front of the locker room.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "We did it," she said giddily.

"Yeah," Aragorn said, a little less enthused than her. It wasn't that he didn't want his team to win, far from it. He just wanted to play more of the game. "What time do you want me over tomorrow? I thought we could go eat before the dance," he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How about around four thirty, that'll give us nearly two hours to eat and still get to the dance on time," she suggested, wrapping her bare arms around herself to keep warm. Aragorn felt bad for not having anything to let her wear because Legolas still had his hoodie.

"Cold?" he asked, hugging her closer to him to keep her war.

"Yeah. These outfits may _look_ cute but they're colder than a whore's heart," she said.

Aragorn laughed and waved at Elrond as he parked his car and got out. "Have either of you seen the twins?" he asked, opening the passenger door and let Arwen get in.

"Yeah," Aragorn answered. "They're going over to Boromir's for a while, they said they'd be home by one."

Elrond nodded. "Good game. I'm glad you were able to play."

"Until I got hurt," Aragorn added. "I feel fine though, just a little headache that's all."

"I expect I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well?" he asked, opening his car door again. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow," he called to Arwen and her father before seeing his mother's car waiting for him.

The weekend passed quickly, but not quickly enough for Aragorn. Sure, he had enjoyed the dance. He like spending time with Arwen and his friends. But still, there was something nagging him, he just couldn't remember what it was. That is until Chemistry on Monday: Legolas.

Aragorn sighed in relief when he saw the blonde in his desk. "Where were you on Friday?" he questioned when he sat his books down.

"Home," Legolas said vaguely, folding his knees up to his chest.

"Where you sick? What happened?" he asked, he didn't like the look on Legolas' face. His normally bright blue eyes were a dull grey color today.

"Yeah, I didn't feel good, Dad had me stay home," he answered before turning around and facing the front of the class.

Aragorn knew he was lying and it made him mad. He hated it when his friends lied to him. Why couldn't Legolas just tell him what happened? _Fine, if you're going to be like that. . . Two can play that game._

He sat stewing through Elrond's lecture before he gave them the second part of the double period off. Legolas walked up to him to get the quiz he had missed from Friday.

Aragorn shot him a glare as he walked back to his desk. He continued glaring daggers into Legolas' back while he took the quiz. _If he's just going to ignore me then I don't need him,_ he concluded to himself.

The bell rang and the class got up to go to their next class. Aragorn pushed past Legolas, bumping into him with a little more force than necessary, sending the large stack of books in arms flying. Aragorn sneered at him before heading out of the classroom and to his locker to get his books for his next class.

He opened his locker and found his hoodie on top of his books, folded neatly, with a note on top. He looked down the hall and saw Legolas at his own locker. Waiting until Legolas was looking, he brought the note up and tore it in half before putting the pieces into his pocket and getting his notebook for Cooking class. He walked by Legolas again, pushing him into the lockers.

He heard Legolas whimper in pain and he flinched. He had just, in two periods, broken two promises he made to Legolas. One that he would lay off and the other that he wouldn't go back to hating him. _I don't _hate_ him,_ Aragorn told himself. _I'm just mad at him. _

He skipped going to the Library in favor of going lifting with the rest of his team mates that had a free period with him. He didn't see Legolas again until Algebra II. The blonde was mysteriously absent at lunch as was Haldir. _He was probably off somewhere giving him head again,_ Aragorn thought. He flinched again at that thought. "I really am an asshole," he said quietly to himself.

Half way through the lesson Aragorn decided to find Legolas and apologize for earlier. But when class ended Legolas was out the door and gone before Aragorn could find him to talk to him. "Shit."

He found Legolas after school, however 'found' wasn't the proper term considering Aragorn had waited by Legolas' locker for the blonde to get there.

"What do you want?" Legolas snapped, shoving Arargorn aside so he could get to his locker.

Aragorn, taken aback by the venom in his voice, forgot the reason why he had waited in the first place.

"Well, if you're going to be like _that_," he said. "Then forget it."

"You're a prick, Aragorn," Legolas seethed. "You promised. You fucking _promised. _You said you'd stop, you said you wouldn't hate me. You're a lying son of a bitch," he spat, slamming his locker door. "You promised," he said, quieter this time. He looked away from Aragorn and hit his hand against his locker. As he did, the sleeve of his shirt fell, revealing his bruised forearm. "I guess when someone like you makes a promise to someone like me it doesn't' matter if you break it," he said before walking away, his arms wrapped around himself.

"What was that about?" Arwen asked, walking over to Aragorn, coming from the direction Legolas walked towards.

"I don't know," Aragorn said, still feeling moody, but he hugged her nevertheless.

"He was crying," she said, eyeing him.

He held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything. Maybe he's just having a bad day." _Liar_, his conscious said to him.

She nodded and they walked out to the busses. Aragorn waved to her before he got onto his bus and watched as she made her way over to the junior parking lot where her brothers were waiting for her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets before he walked down the aisle to his seat. He felt the torn pieces of Legolas' note and pulled it out once he had sat down. He smoothed out the two pieces and set them against his leg so he could read it.

_Aragorn,_

_Thanks for the sweatshirt, although I don't' think it was such a good idea. My father beat me home - not good. Then he noticed your shirt. He automatically assumed we were dating (sorry) and -_

There was a smudge here in the note, like something had been written before but it had been blotted out.

_he hit me. He actually hit me. I had a bruise on my cheek which is why he made me stay at home. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Thanks for \listening on Thursday, it really helped. It's nice to know that someone else knows about what happened._

_Forgive me if I'm a little short with you today. I'm still pretty upset about what my father did to me. _

_I hope you had a good weekend, better than mine at least. Great job at the game. I heard we won._

_Legolas_

_Shit. You really know how to make me feel like an asshole. _He continued to replay the scene form the hallway over and over again in his mind even when he got home. Legolas' face, the anger in his eyes, and his words repeating 'you promised' again and again.

He went up to his room, trying to start his Chemistry homework. He was nearly half done when he stopped, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. "He thinks I hate him because he's gay. Fuck," he said, hitting his head against his desk.

He went to be that night, hardly sleeping. He'd wake up every hour or so to those haunted blue eyes and 'you promised' echoing around him.

The next morning Aragorn waited by Legolas locker before going to class. Before Aragorn could even begin Legolas looked over at him and, his voice low, said "go away."

It looked like he had slept about as much as Aragorn had. "Look," he began, grabbing Legolas arm.

The smaller boy hissed in pain, wrenching his arm free. "Not now, we'll be late for Elrond's class."

"I blew it, didn't I?" Aragorn called to Legolas' retreating form.

Legolas stopped, turned around, his eyes hidden behind a curtain of pale-blonde hair. "Yeah, you did," Legolas said before turning around, leaving Aragorn alone in the hall.

A/N: Well I'm back. It took me a while but here it is. Don't worry things do get better but I'm not completely done torturing Legolas just yet. (Evil grin)

Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, they make me smile (and keep writing).


	6. Here's To The Night

Can't Be Saved

Based on the music video by Senses Fail. Aragorn is a football player failing Chemistry and Algebra II. Legolas is assigned to tutor him. The problem is, they don't get along. A/L, rated M to be safe.

AN: I thought a bit about what some of you guys said about torturing Legolas more and I've decided to leave a lot out. Which also means I've got to re-write a lot of my story but I'm doing it for you guys.

If you've noticed my story says it's a romance and I just might - _just might-_ have that happen pretty soon. . .I'm not sure though. You guys have to tell me what you want I do listen to you.

Anyways enough of me I present to you drum roll Chapter six. (If you want a disclaimer ((like anyone really reads them)) then check the previous chapters. The title is based on the song by Eve 6) This chapter is also a lot longer than the other's to make up for the long time you guys had to wait for the other one.

Warning: There's underage drinking and (maybe) a little boy love in this chapter. The second depends on how far I want them to go.

Chapter 6: Here's To The Night

It wasn't until later on that week before Legolas ever gave Aragorn the chance to talk to him. It was after school on Friday, Aragorn was getting a ride home with Boromir and Faramir so he didn't have to worry about getting to his bus on time.

The Sophomore hallway was almost deserted by the time Legolas appeared. Aragorn walked up to him, took his books from his arms and set them in his locker for him. "Look, you never gave me a chance to apologize for Monday."

"I don't think you _deserve_ the chance honestly," Legolas replied, taking his book bag out and closing the grey metal door.

"Just hear me out, alright," he said, almost begging. He honestly felt terrible about the way he had treated Legolas but it was just something he was so used to that he slipped back into it easily. "I didn't know what happened to you last weekend-" he began but Legolas cut him off.

"-because you ripped up my note. I didn't ask for this, you know. I didn't _ask_ to be gay," he spat, still obviously mad.

"I told you before that I don't care if you're gay." He saw Legolas visibly relax at that. "I just knew you were lying to me during Chemistry and I hate it when my friends lie to me. I guess I over-reacted."

"What did you say?" Legolas asked quietly, not quite believing his own ears. He looked up so he could look straight into Aragorn's eyes, brushing a piece of blonde hair away from his eyes as he did.

"I over-reacted," he repeated. "And I'm sorry for it."

"Not that," Legolas said, shaking his head. "You called me your friend."

"Yeah," Aragorn began slowly. "Your point?" he asked, confused.

"I've never heard anyone call me that," he confessed, his voice awestruck. "It's always been the 'goth-loner-freak, something for people to avoid. Like the plague."

Aragorn looked over Legolas' head and out the window. "Shit. You're riding the bus aren't you?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah why?" Legolas asked, turning around. "I missed it," he groaned, hitting his head against his locker. "This is all your fault, you know."

Aragorn ignored his comment and took Legolas by the wrist. "Come on, Boromir will give you a ride if he knows what's good for him. We don't live that far away from each other," he said leading Legolas out to the senior parking lot and to Boromir's car. "You've gained an extra person," Aragorn told Boromir gesturing to Legolas who was standing slightly behind Aragorn.

"Right on," he said. "You've just got to tell me where you live."

Legolas nodded, slightly perplexed. _So this is what it's like to be friends with a popular person. No one cares what you look like as long as you're friends with Aragorn._ He climbed in the back seat after Aragorn giving Legolas a nice view of his ass. He suppressed a smile and slid into the back, putting his bag on his lap. _Stupid, stupid,_ he yelled at himself. _Why, oh why does he have to be so good looking. . .and straight as an arrow?_

"You okay?" Aragorn asked upon seeing a pained expression on Legolas' aristocratic face.

"Yeah, my back is just sore, that's all. I slept wrong last night," he said which wasn't a total lie. He_ had_ slept wrong last night. Very naught, very wrong and very graphic x-rated dreams about Aragorn. Which was wrong. Aragorn had a girlfriend. He liked _girls_, and Legolas, although sort of feminine at first glance was lacking certain things to make Aragorn attracted to him. Mainly boobs. Too bad because when he was being nice to him, Aragorn was a good guy.

"Are you going to the game tonight, Legolas?" Faramir asked, turning around in his seat.

Legolas had almost forgotten about the younger boy being there, he was already in the car when Aragorn brought Legolas over. "I can't," he answered and saw Faramir's shoulders slump slightly. "My dad has some business associates coming over for dinner and I can't skip it. Although it would be nice because now I've got to 'dress nice'," he said doing air quotes while he said that, an annoyed expression on his face. "Which, in accordance to the prophesy means: no chains, eyeliner or nail polish. Which means most of my wardrobe."

"In accordance to the prophesy?" Boromir asked, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Nail polish?" Faramir asked. "Lemme see."

"In accordance to the prophesy, I.E. what my dad says. His word is law. He is the supreme ruler of the earth and I am just a simple surf," Legolas explained, voice dripping with sarcasm. He held up his hand for Faramir could see. His longer fingers were tipped with expertly applied black polish except for his pinkies which were red. "My subtle tribute to the football team."

"That's awesome!" Faramir said, pulling Legolas' hand closer to his face. "Hey you should at least come to the party tonight since you can't come to the game. It's after the game so probably around eleven people will start showing up. Can you escape by then?"

Legolas hesitated, looked over to Aragorn who nodded quickly. "I'll see what I can do. Where's it at?"

"Our house," Boromir answered.

"That makes sense, your dad's the coach," Legolas said, still marveling that he was just invited to a football party. Yes it was true that you didn't have to be on the team or anything to show up but he had never been invited before.

"If you can't come that late you can probably get there at ten thirty," Faramir said. "I'll be there earlier because I'm not playing tonight."

"Stupid freshman," Boromir said affectionately, smirk on his face as he ruffled Faramir's raven black hair, his eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm not sure if I can get a ride that late, that's my only problem," Legolas said, eyes downcast. He hated that even on the weekends he had a curfew that his dad almost never let him break. "My dad's not real lenient about stuff like that."

"I'll get you," Aragorn said offhandedly. "What's your house number?"

"1408 Mirkwood Drive," Legolas said, waiting for someone to recognize the number. It was Faramir who first noticed because he started to laugh.

"1408," he laughed again. "That's in the-"

"-Stephen King short story, I know," Legolas finished.

"That's funny," Faramir said, still grinning. "I just read that a couple weeks ago."

"I got a kick out of it when I read it too. It was kind of bizarre though," Legolas said, feeling more relaxed and more accepted than ever before.

They dropped Aragorn off first. He got out of the car after getting Legolas' cell phone number off of him. "I'll give you a call after the game, okay?"

"Right," Legolas said, waving as Aragorn hurried up the sidewalk and onto his porch before he disappeared behind the large French doors.

"Now, how do we get to your house?" Boromir asked.

"Turn right out of the driveway," Legolas instructed. He continued to give him directions until they pulled onto Mirkwood Drive, it wasn't a very long ride, only a couple miles from Aragorn's house.

"Is that _your _house?" Faramir asked, his eyes wide as he saw the large wrought-iron gate in front of a long blacktop driveway leading to a large four-story mansion.

"Yeah. Welcome to Hell, gentlemen. Don't be fooled by it's prettiness, it's full of evil," he said, not joking this time although Boromir started chuckling to himself.

"Um, how do we get in?" Boromir asked, seeing no way to open the large gate.

"Push the button on the side," he said. "Yeah, that one."

There was the sound of crackling static before a voice came over the speaker. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Legolas leaned forward, half way across Boromir's lap. He muttered a quick sorry before turning his attention to the stone pillar. "It's just me Claude. Do you mind letting my friends through?"

Everyone in the car could tell that this 'Claude' was surprised. "Legolas?" he asked slowly, probably not believing him.

"No, I'm Roger the Shrubber. I arrange, design and sell shrubberies," Legolas answered sarcastically.

"I knew it," Claude said but the gate began to slide open anyway.

"Thanks, Claude," Legolas said, getting back into his seat and off of Boromir.

"No problem, Roger," Claude answered before they head the crackle of the static again. The gate opened all the way and Boromir put his car back into drive before heading down the driveway.

"You've got a nice ass," Faramir said.

Legolas looked over at Faramir, a perplexed expression on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You've got a nice ass," Faramir repeated. "It was in my face for a full minute. It's hard not to notice."

"Oh," Legolas said, having the decency to blush. "Sorry about that. I forgot you were there."

Faramir huffed. "Well, fine," he said crossing his arms across his chest. "I know I'm not Boromir or anything but geeze what a way to make me feel special. And after I gave you my lunch after Haldir stole it."

"Aww, don't do that," Legolas said. "You know I love you. You were just being quiet I forgot you were there."

Faramir smiled and nodded, obviously appeased. "That's better. I told you I'm the favorite," he said, poking his brother in the bicep.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're delusional. Just because _one _person says they like you doesn't mean you're the favorite. Just look at dad-" Boromir stopped and flinched.

"Fuck you," Faramir growled.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Legolas hadn't known Faramir that long but he had never heard him swear. He sounded mad, no, mad wasn't the word to use. He looked livid.

"Oops. Sorry Faramir, that was a really dick thing for me to say," Boromir said, looking quickly over at his younger brother.

"Yeah it was," Faramir agreed, his voice low and eyes dark.

Legolas looked from brother to brother before Boromir stopped the car to let Legolas out.

"See you tonight Legolas," Faramir called, still sounding angry but he was definitely cooling off.

"See you," Legolas said to the two, grabbed his bag and opened the door. He waved once he reached the front door and headed in.

The first thing he noticed upon entering his house was that his father was leaning against the doorway to his study, his arms crossed over his chest. Thranduil was just an older copy of his son, minus the tongue and eyebrow rings, the black eyeliner and the nail polish.

"You missed the bus." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah?" Legolas said. "I was talking with my friends and I missed the bus and Boromir offered to take me home so I wouldn't be late for tonight. Is that okay?"

His father sighed. "It's fine," he said, sounding tired. "Just get ready, they'll be here in an hour."

"Right," Legolas said, toeing off his shoes near the door and took off up the stairs.

Aragorn was sitting on the bench in the locker room during half time listening to Denethor talk to them about what happened during the game.

"Left side defense you've got to tighten up the end or you'll let the Rangers get through and score on us. It'll be easier for you to win if that doesn't happen - right?" Denethor paced back and forth in front of the team. There weren't as many of them tonight considering it was an away game meaning not everyone was needed. He looked down at his watch. "Okay, half time is almost over, lets head back out."

The team filed out of the locker room and headed back to the field. The Rohan Rangers had the ball for the kick off.

They won, like there would be any question about it. The Rangers weren't a football school, their forte was definitely basketball. If this had been a basketball game, the Rangers would have slaughtered the Knights. Thankfully it wasn't.

Aragorn showered and met Boromir at his car. He was driving Aragorn over to his house.

"Man, we _owned_ them tonight," Boromir said. It was true. The Rangers had only scored once making the score 42 - 7. "And guess what. Dad and the other coaches are meeting up at Denny's to go over the game."

Denny's was the coaches hang out. No one knew exactly what they talked about because they never disclosed the information, it was like some top secret meeting. No one cared though because they would always do better the next game.

"Awesome," Aragorn said doing a victory dance in his seat. Now that Denethor wouldn't be there it meant that they could have the party last until at least 4 am (the coaches stayed nearly all night at Denny's). It also meant that someone would pull out their fake ID or call an older sibling to get them a couple kegs or what ever the person with the ID felt like.

Boromir pulled his car into the garage and Aragorn followed him into the house where Faramir was sitting at his computer iTunes open and playing. "How did the game go guys?" Faramir asked, not looking up from the screen.

"We won," Boromir answered walking over to his brother.

"Where'd you hide my System of a Down stuff? I can't find any of the CD's on here," Faramir asked, looking over his shoulder at his brother. "Disturbed is gone too."

"Don't look at me," Boromir said holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Too late." He still looked angry at Boromir. _Did I miss something? _Aragorn wondered. _Usually they get along pretty well. _"A lot of the guys are already here, they're out back. Frodo's uncle gave him a couple bottles of Jack."

"Right on," Aragorn said, heading out to the back yard. There was already a large group of people crowded around by the pool, an open bottle of Jack being passed around. He could also see some other bottles chilling in a cooler near the picnic table.

"Hey man!" Theodred called jogging over to Aragorn, holding a cup of beer in each hand. "This is for you."

Aragorn took the drink without question. This wasn't the first or last time he would drink at a football party. That of course was the reason Arwen never came. She didn't like drinking and didn't like it when Aragorn did, which never stopped him before but she stopped coming after last year.

Faramir joined them after he found his CD's which had been deleted from the program. By the time he had ripped the seven CD's back onto his PC Aragorn was on his second beer and third shot of Jack.

"Did you ever call Legolas? I haven't seen him yet tonight," Faramir asked, glancing around the large number of people in his back yard. "Hey!" he yelled at Merry and Pippin. "If you're in any way inebriated, get the fuck away from the pool, I'm not going to fish you two out again."

"Always the responsible one," Aragorn commented. "I forgot to call him, I'll be right back. I can't hear a damn thing over here." Faramir nodded and watched Aragorn walk away. He knew the older boy had a few drinks but he wasn't even swaying. He found it kind of funny. Boromir would be swaggering all over the place even after a couple beers, he was a big kid but was a lightweight when it came to drinking.

Aragorn went through his contacts on his phone until he found Legolas and pushed the call button.

"Hell - fucking - o," Legolas answered, sounding annoyed.

"Hi," Aragorn said back a little confused as to why Legolas sounded mad again. "Are you allowed to come over?"

Legolas laughed. "No," he said shortly.

"Don't worry," Aragorn said, setting his drink down by his feet. "I'll come and get you, hang in there and give me a half hour. I'll rescue you, my darling." Aragorn knew if he was completely sober he would have never called Legolas 'my darling' but right now he didn't care.

It took Legolas a few moments to answer but he did. "S-sounds good. Just make sure you don't come in through the gate," he stuttered, still unsure if Aragorn had indeed called him 'my darling'. _He's probably just drunk. _

"See ya!" Aragorn called, waiting for Legolas to respond before hanging up. He downed the rest of his drink before waving to Faramir and jogging down the sidewalk towards Legolas' house.

"Wow," he said once he arrived at 1408 Mirkwood drive. "I guess this is the place," he said to himself, noticing the large wrought-iron gate with a large, ornate 'G' in the middle. "Welcome to Greenleaf manor, Aragorn."

Remembering what Legolas said, Aragorn walked by the gate and through the lining of trees surrounded the large estate. There were no lights on in the house, it was, after all, nearly midnight by the time Aragorn got over to the house. He walked around the back of the house, looking up at the upper floors for any sign of Legolas.

He turned the corner to the west side of the house and saw a red dot on the second floor. "Legolas?" he said, louder than a whisper.

Legolas waved at him, slid something (_Probably his pack of cigarettes,_ Aragorn mused) into his pocket and then did something that made Aragorn almost scream. He jumped from his window on the second floor to the ground, landing catlike next to Aragorn. "Ready?" he asked, taking another hit from his cigarette.

"Y-you," Aragorn sputtered, looking at the twenty or so feet that Legolas just jumped. "How did you not break something?"

"You've got to know how to land," Legolas explained. "Now come on, I want to get out of here."

Aragorn nodded dumbly and followed Legolas who took him, not to the road, but back through the woods. "Where are we going? I can't see a thing," Aragorn asked, reaching out in front of him and grabbed onto the back of Legolas' Slipknot hoodie. "How do you know the way, you could be taking us around in circles for all I know."

"We're not taking the road because there's a thing called curfew and you stink of alcohol. The cops will stop us and you'll get sent to juvi which won't look good on a college application or to a football scout," Legolas explained, taking Aragorn's hand in his free one. "Don't worry, I know the way. Besides, can't you hear the music? Someone over there likes Disturbed."

"Faramir," Aragorn answered. "He was mad earlier because Boromir deleted all his System of a Down and Disturbed CD's off iTunes."

"I'd be mad too," Legolas said, taking a final hit off his cigarette before stopping and stamping it out into the dirt.

"Why'd you stop?" Aragorn asked after he had run into Legolas' back.

"Cig break. Give me a sec," he said, releasing Aragorn's hand, pulling his pack and lighter out of his hoodie pocket. Aragorn watched as Legolas held his lighter up to the end of the cigarette and lit it.

"You look good tonight," Aragorn said, a bemused expression on his face.

"You're drunk," Legolas retorted.

"No, no you do look good," Argorn repeated, not sure where all this was coming from. He felt a little guilty thinking about Legolas as looking good but right now he didn't care.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying," Legolas said taking a drag from the newly lit cigarette. "And it's just what I want to hear, you're killing me," he whispered, only audible to himself.

"Come on handsome, there's a bottle of Jack with your name on it," Aragorn said, gently pushing Legolas into moving again. "Get me out of here before the wolves eat me."

Legolas nodded and started walking towards a large bonfire that had been lit in the time that Aragorn had left to get Legolas.

"Hey, Legolas," Aragorn said after a few minutes of silence. "Where were you Monday at lunch?"

"The band room, that's where I usually go during lunch. The band kids are starting to teach me how to play the drum set. I'm getting better at it," he explained, stomping out his cigarette but didn't light another one.

"Oh," Aragorn said tripping over a fallen log Legolas had stepped over.

"Watch it," Legolas said, catching Aragorn around the waist. "Don't go killing yourself, Denethor would kick your ass."

Aragorn laughed and leaned on Legolas, letting the blonde lead him back to the party. "Hey guys," he called to the group of half drunk football players crowded around the fire. "I've brought a friend."

They all waved and nodded at Legolas, Pippin came over and handed Legolas a shot glass. "Since you're new, we'll start you off slow. It's Jack and Mountain Dew."

Legolas nodded and tilted his head back, knocking back the shot in one go. "Not bad," he mused, handing the shot glass back to Pippin.

"Come on you three," Faramir said, leading them over to a group of people who were less drunk than the rest. "We're gonna play football."

"Uh, guys, I've never played before," Legolas said, standing slightly outside the circle.

"That's fine, Gimli said, waving Legolas comment off. "We're just playing touch football, it's not too hard. Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'm meant to play football though." His comment was ignored by the others.

"You can be on my team, we'll go easy on you," Aragorn said, pulling Legolas into the circle.

They split into two groups, someone suggested shirts vs. skins and Legolas ended up on the 'skins' team. He pulled his hoodie and t-shrit off and set them down with the rest of his team's shirts. It was still a fairly warm night even though it was after midnight so Legolas didn't have to worry about getting cold.

Aragorn had his team huddled together, explaining a few plays they could run that weren't too difficult for Legolas to understand. They lined up, Legolas as Running Back, ready to run the play. Gimli snapped the ball and the two lines ran at each other. Aragorn looked around and saw that no one was open just yet so he held on to the ball and began to run around the mass of boys in front of him before he saw Legolas off on the other side of the line.

Without a word between the two Aragorn threw Legolas the ball before he was thrown down to the ground. "This is touch football, genius," Aragorn said to Theodred as he got up.

"Oops, I forgot, sorry man," he said, helping Aragorn up. "Where's the ball?"

Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas standing near the makeshift goal line, football in hand. "Holy shit," he said, awed. "How did you get down there already?" he asked amazed.

"Talent?" Legolas said shrugging, tossing the football from one hand to the other.

"Damn," Glorfindel said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't even see him."

"You're going out for the team next year, right?" Theordred asked as Legolas walked back over to them and handed him the ball.

"I don't know. I'm not that good," Legolas said, lining up again.

Aragorn laughed. "'Not that good'? You're amazing. That throw went wild, you caught it _and_ ran it all the way."

There was a chorus of agreements around the players. "I don't think _I_ could have caught that throw man," Glorfindel said, clapping Legolas on the back.

Legolas shrugged, "Are we gonna keep playing or not?" They all lined up and continued playing until some of the other people at the party came over and said that some of the girls wanted to play spin the bottle.

"I'm in," Legolas said, slightly breathless. He, Aragorn and Glorfindel decided to play. The two shirtless boys grabbed their shirts and followed Eomer towards the growing circle inside the house.

Legolas recognized but couldn't name everyone in the circle. Most of the girls were either Juniors or Seniors, the only one he knew was Eowyn.

They sat down so that there was a girl on either side of Legolas before Eomer came back with a nearly empty bottle of Captain Morgan. "Who's going to finish this off so we can play?" he asked, setting the bottle in the middle. No one reached for it right away so Legolas grabbed it, uncapped it and drank the rest off.

"You're like a fish," Eowyn said as Legolas set the bottle back down in the middle.

"Since you finished it, Legolas," Eomer said. "You can go first. Spin away."

Legolas nodded and reached forward again and spun the bottle. He watched it go around and around before it stopped in front of a blonde senior girl. She smiled at him and leaned forward. _This isn't awkward. Not at all,_ Legolas though as he kissed the blonde girl before sitting back down.

They kept playing until Eowyn's spin landed on the same blonde girl that Legolas had to kiss. "What do we do now?" she asked, looking to her brother who was grinning.

"Kiss her," he answered like it was the obvious thing. "We never set rules on who we would kiss and who we couldn't."

Both girls shrugged and kissed. "That wasn't too bad," Eowyn mused and the blonde girl spun again.

Legolas ended having to kiss a Junior girl named Beth before he spun and it landed on…he couldn't look, it couldn't be true. Yes, it was. It stopped in front of Aragorn. _Fate, you're a cruel son of a bitch. _Legolas sighed to himself and leaned over the circle Aragorn met him half way and the two kissed quickly. Legolas broke away, not wanting to seem too eager to kiss him.

Eowyn started laughing. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Legolas asked as he sat back down.

"You two," she said, still laughing. "You two look hilarious. It's not that bad, hell I had to kiss Julie."

Aragorn growled at her and got up. "I need another drink," he said. "You coming, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded and followed Aragorn. He was dazed after having to kiss Aragorn. They walked out to the table and grabbed a can of beer. "That was," Aragorn started, taking a drink. "Odd. It wasn't too different than kissing a girl."

"Are you calling me a girl?" Legolas asked, pierced eyebrow raised in question. "Because I can prove you wrong."

Aragorn laughed. "No, no that's okay. I know you're a guy. Even with the longer hair, the eyeliner and nail polish."

Legolas smiled and took a drink from his own beer. "What time is it?"

"Almost three," Aragorn answered after looking at his watch. "Do you have to go home?"

He shook his head. "My dad doesn't know I'm here, remember? You snuck me out."

"Oh yeah," Aragorn said. "So what do you want to do? We're both buzzed, I don't think you can spiderman crawl your way to your room without going in through the door. Do you just want to come over to my house?"

"What will your mom think?" Legolas asked, waving his beer in front of Aragorn face. "You said it yourself, we're both buzzed."

"The truth," Aragorn said. "We were at a party and some of the older guys were drinking. We'll just leave out the part about us partaking in the drinking."

"You're conniving," Legolas said. "I like it."

"Right then, come on, we'll say bye to everyone."

Legolas nodded. "Here's to the night," he said, downing the rest of his beer and tossing it in a bucket with other empty cans and bottles.

They said their goodbyes and left going to the line of tree near the back again and following them to Aragorn's house. Aragorn walked up the stairs and stopped at a different door, opened it slowly and poked his head in. "Mom, I'm back. Do you mind if Leoglas stays over?"

"That's fine," she answered sleepily.

Aragorn shut the door softly and turned around, nodding at Legolas who followed him up another set of stairs. "We don't really have a guest room set up so you can stay with me tonight." He dug around in his dresser until he pulled out a pair of sweat pants. "These will probably be big but it's something to sleep in." Aragorn tossed the sweats at Legolas who caught them with one hand. He pulled his sweatshirt off but kept his t-shirt on and stripped out of his jeans.

"Yeah, they're a little big," Legolas said sarcastically. "I may be shorter than you but my legs are the same length. Too bad you're so fat or these would fit perfectly."

"I'm not fat," Aragorn said loudly.

"Shut it, your mom is trying to sleep," Legolas hissed. "You're not fat. You're just…big boned."

Aragorn reached over and punched Legolas on the back lightly. "At least I'm not anorexic," Aragorn retorted, poking Legolas in the ribs.

"I'm not anorexic, I _like_ eating. I just don't gain weight easily," Legolas shot back, sticking out his tongue.

"Whoa, hold the phone," Aragorn said, holding up his hand. "What's _that?_" he asked, pointing at his tongue.

"It's called a piercing, Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Does that make -" he paused. "Never mind."

"Make what?" Legolas asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, forget it." Aragorn pulled off his shirt and crawled into bed, curling under the covers. "Are you coming?"

_Oh god, I don't know if I can last all night next to him without doing something I'll regret._ Legolas nodded and sat down at Aragorn's side. "Come on, tell me. Does it make what?" he asked again.

"I was just wondering if it was any different making out with someone with a tongue piercing," Aragorn said, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

"I don't know, I'm the one with the pierced tongue. I'd assume it's different," Legolas answered, shrugging.

"Arwen doesn't like needles, she won't get anything pierced," Aragorn said glumly. "I bet it makes other things interesting as well."

Legolas smiled sadly. "Yeah, but not interesting enough to keep me around except when he's horny enough."

Aragorn flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Legolas said reassuringly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier. You know that Chemistry test we had on Thursday? Well I got an A on it." Legolas smiled. "You did it, Legolas. You made me understand it."

Legolas shook his head. "No. It wasn't me. You just started trying, I just helped you along. And just think, that was with one day tutoring."

"You're the best," Aragorn said sincerely. "You really saved me." He reached over and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Legolas in a crushing hug.

"I can't breathe," Legolas gasped, wiggling out of Aragorn's grip.

"Sorry," Aragorn said, releasing Legolas.

"Don't worry about it," Legolas said once he had caught his breath. "You're drunk, you don't really know what you're doing."

Aragorn tilted his head and looked over at Legolas. "If I'm drunk," he began. "And I don't really know what I'm doing," he paused leaned over and kissed Legolas. "Then I can do that and not feel guilty, right?"

Legolas looked over at Aragorn, a dumbstruck look on his face, and nodded. "I guess," he said slowly "it can't hurt."

Aragorn nodded, inched closer to Legolas and grabbed his shoulder, pulling their faces together again. _This isn't happening. It's just a dream. I'll wake up and I'll be in my bed alone. Aragorn will be at his house thinking about Arwen and I'll be alone. _Legolas opened his eyes and Aragorn was still there, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Legolas could smell the alcohol on his breath and he knew that this was bad. They should stop now, but something in the desperate way Aragorn was clinging to him made him stop worrying and go with it.

Aragorn laid down, pulling Legolas along with him. "Would you hate me right now if I told you that I'm incredibly horny?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"I can tell," Legolas said, shifting slightly, making Aragorn groan. "Just so you know: you're not the only one."

Aragorn smiled, his eyes alight. "I noticed," he said, taking Legolas' lower lip between his teeth. He released Legolas' lip and leaned back. "I told you that you looked good tonight."

"Why?" Legolas asked, balancing himself on his forearms. "Why tonight? Why is it now that I've got you when you don't really want me?"

Aragorn sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they still looked the same as before. "You think too much. Just go with it."

"What about Arwen?" Legolas asked.

"What about her?" Aragorn asked. "She's not here. I'm not going to tell her and she won't know unless you decide to tell her," Aragorn trailed off, leaving the offer in the open.

"Just promise me one thing," Legolas started, sounding suddenly serious.

"What's that?" Aragorn asked, already knowing what Legolas was going to ask him.

"That once you're sober, you won't regret anything."

Aragorn smiled, and pulled Legolas down and kissed him hard. "You only do thing when you're drunk that you're too afraid to do when you're sober," Aragorn quoted kissing his way down Legolas' neck until he got to his shirt. "You're too over-dressed for this sort of thing," he whispered, dragging his hands down Legolas' sides until he came to the bottom hem of the thin material of his t-shirt. "Help me out here?"

"Promise me first," he said, sitting up to help Aragorn remove his shirt.

"I promise," he said, pulling the old Def Leppard tour shirt over his head, pulling Legolas' blonde hair out of it's band as he did so. Legolas leaned over Aragorn again, his hair creating a curtain over his face. "I'm also terrified right now."

Legolas smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he grinned again before moving lower towards the waistline of Aragorn's sweatpants. "Do you want me to test out my tongue ring?"

Aragorn's eyes widened and he nodded, unable to speak.

"Right then," Legolas said, sliding Aragorn's sweatpants down his thin hips. "Look at you," he said before taking Aragorn into his mouth making him incapable of speaking any longer.

Aragorn wound his fingers through Legolas' hair muttering obscenities under his breath. Legolas smiled around Aragorn's dick before sitting back up.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn sputtered. "Don't stop," he begged.

Legolas quieted him down with a searing kiss. "I don't want this to end just yet." Aragorn nodded and laid back down, breathing heavily. Legolas leaned forward again only this time he went for Aragorn's stomach, biting down gently every few inches. "You should get your belly button pierced.

"I can't; football," he explained. "If you play next year you're going to have to remove all the visible ones in order to play."

Legolas shrugged and decided to stop torturing Aragorn. "Want me to finish you off?"

Aragorn nodded quickly. "Yes. Please," he begged.

"Alright then," Legolas said, voice low.

It was quick work, Aragorn was so close before Legolas stopped the first time that it only took mere minutes to drive Aragorn over the edge.

Legolas moved to Aragorn's side and collapsed next to him. "Yummy," he said, turning on his side to face Aragorn.

"Did you-?" Aragorn began.

"What? Swallow?" Legolas finished, grinning. Aragorn nodded. "Yes, what was I supposed to do?"

Aragorn thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I guess you're right. Arwen never does."

"You poor, poor boy. There's a whole new world out there for you." Aragorn smiled.

"What's it like?" Aragorn asked.

"What's what like?"

"Sex with another guy. Not that I want to try it, this is gay enough for me. But I was just curious," Aragorn said quickly.

Legolas laughed. "Not telling," he said teasing. "That's one you'll have to find out for yourself."

"What about you? Want me to - return the favor?" Aragorn asked, a light blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Only if you want to," Legolas told him, pushing Aragorn's hair off his forehead.

Aragorn nodded, took a deep breath and rolled over so that he was on top of Legolas. "I want to," he said, leaning over to give Legolas one final kiss before pulling his sweatpants down to his knees.

Well, here you go. It's ten pages long so it's almost double what you usually get. Have fun and hopefully I'll have more up soon. Oh, just so you know…there's going to be a couple more chapters like this and then I'm going to do a little bit of fast forward. I'll have like a break during their summer and then jump to their junior year and so on. This is going to be about all the smutness you're going to get for now though…sorry. They're just guys, not in touch with their emotions and all.


	7. All The Same

If you want a disclaimer (like anyone really reads them) then check the previous chapters. The title is based on the song by Sick Puppies (I've got the song but don't own the band/song/album so don't sue.) Check it out, it's a pretty durn good song.

**Question**: What's Aragorn's mother's name? I can't remember if it's mentioned in the books and I don't have mine around right now so if anyone could tell me I'd love them forever.

A/N: Oh My God! I'm sooo sorry everyone. I have no; repeat: no excuse for not posting anything for so long. I've just been kind of down lately because my boyfriend of nearly two years left for the Navy on the 16th. The only thing I can say is that my "Little Purple Notebook Of Doom" i.e. The notebook I've been writing this story in. . . is lost in the abyss that is my room. I had to re-write this chapter from what I could remember. Don't worry, nothing else was lost, this was all the further I had gotten before it was lost.

Chapter 7: All The Same

There was a blinding light hitting Legolas directly in the eyes. He groaned and buried his head under his arms or, at least, he tried to. He blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the offending light coming through the crack in the curtain.

_What the hell? My room faces the west, I shouldn't have this problem._ He lifted his head and realized exactly why he couldn't hide his head under his arms; they were wrapped around Aragorn. "Shit," he whispered, the details of last night trickling back through his alcohol-clouded mind.

He tried to move his arms but Aragorn made a noise of protest and tightened his hold on Legolas' waist. "Aragorn," he said softly, gently shaking Aragorn awake.

"Go back to sleep," Aragorn commanded sleepily. "My head hurts."

"That's because of the Jack you had last night," Legolas said, rolling over slightly so that he was lying on his back.

"Didn't have any Jack las' night," he muttered, curling into Legolas' side.

"Yes you did, so did I," Legolas said, smacking himself in the forehead. "It was in one of the shots Pippin gave us."

"Oh," Aragorn said, closing his eyes once more. "Now go back to sleep, it's only noon."

"Noon," Legolas repeated slowly before his eyes shot open. "Fuck! It's noon!"

"Yeah," Aragorn agreed sleepily. "And your point is what exactly?"

"My dad doesn't know I left last night. Remember?" Legolas was definitely awake now. "I'm so dead."

Aragorn sat up. "It's fine," he said, trying to reassure the panicking boy next to him. "It'll be fine."

"No it won't. You don't get it. Your mom let's you do stuff, your mom loves you. My father hardly talks to me and when he does it's usually to yell at me. I'm not going to be able to go out again ever." He stopped, put his face in in his hands. "This is all your fault. If you would have just stayed an asshole to me then I wouldn't have went with you last night and none of this would have happened."

Aragorn shook his head and put a hand on Legolas' bare shoulder. "Do you really want me to be an asshole to you again?" he asked. Legolas didn't answer but shook his head. "I didn't think so. Look, we'll work something out."

Legolas shook his head again. "No," he said, his voice muffled behind his hands. "I'll just go home and try to explain to him. I'll be worse off the longer I wait." He got up off the bed and picked his shirt off the floor, a faint smile on his face when he remembered exactly how it had ended up on the floor. "Where did I put my jeans?" he asked, looking over at Aragorn who was still sitting on his bed, watching Legolas move around the room.

"Check near the closet," Aragorn suggested, feeling guilty about sneaking Legolas out last night and then getting him drunk.

Legolas found his jeans, changed back into them and grabbed his hoodie by his shoes. "I still had fun last night, regardless of what happens when I got home. It was nice to feel like I belonged."

Aragorn got up off the bed and made his way over to Legolas. "Call me and let me know what happened alright. I don't want to worry about you all day and then you don't show up to school on Monday. We don't want a repeat of last week do we?"

Legolas sighed but agreed to call after he got home. "I'll see you later."

Aragorn smiled and slid his arm around Legolas' shoulders. "See you man," he said, gave Legolas a quick kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way home.

Legolas could feel himself blushing even when he turned onto Mirkwood Drive. "Maybe it wasn't because he was drunk last night. He still kissed me this morning," he said quietly to himself, wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling slightly, despite what he knew was going to happen when he got home.

He walked up to the house and pushed the button on the stone pillar. "You're in deep shit, Legolas," Claude said.

"Yeah, yeah," Legolas answered. "Just let me in so Dad can kill me."

Claude didn't say anything but the gate opened nevertheless. Legolas inhaled and walked through the gate as it opened and down the driveway to the front door.

He opened the door and walked in finding his father in the same spot he had been yesterday. Only, unlike yesterday when his father just looked tired, today he looked beyond mad.

"Where were you last night?" Thranduil asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Some of the football players invited me to a party after the game," Legolas explained, leaning against the wall by the door the same way his father was.

"So you decided to go without telling me."

"I told you I wanted to go. You said it was a waste of time," Legolas said, trying to remain calm even though he knew that it wasn't going to last long.

"Legolas," his father began, massaging his temples. "When I tell you not to do something why must you do it anyways? Do you have any idea how I felt when I opened your door this morning and you weren't in your room?"

Legolas sighed. "This was the first -"

"-And last time you'll ever do something when I tell you not to," his father finished, advancing on his son. He stopped a few inches away from him and his eyes narrowed. "You smell like alcohol and cigarettes."

Just like they were going to use on Aragorn's mother if she would have asked about the alcohol, Legolas told his father that some of the older (and by older he meant over 21) kids were drinking and smoking. His father didn't buy it.

"Just. . .go up to your room. I can't deal with this right now. I've got to go into work."

Legolas' blue eyes narrowed. "That's what your excuse is every time you need to talk to me. Isn't it?" he asked, his voice raising in volume. "Every time we talk for more than five minutes you feel the need to run off to work. Do you have any idea how that affects me?"

Thranduil, who was midway to the door stopped. He didn't speak for a few moments but when he did his words were slow and deliberate. "Ever since your mother killed herself you've changed. Especially since you started high school. You're not the same boy anymore." He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. To Leolas it looked like he was debating with himself whether or not to continue. "Since you seem to want to leave so badly - go."

Legolas stared at his father, not believing the words coming out of his father's mouth. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Go. When I come back I want you gone. You can come get the rest of you things once you've found somewhere to stay." And that was it. His father grabbed his jacket and went out the door leaving his son watching his form head for the garage.

Legolas stood watching the driveway long after his father's car had passed out of sight and down the road. He was still in a state of shock, his mind replaying the scene over again in his head. _What just happened?_

He snapped out of his stupor and made his way up to his room. Or, what _was_ his room. He grabbed his school bag and another he packed with clothes. "Where am I supposed to go?" he asked his walls, receiving no answer.

After a few moments surveying his room he thought about Aragorn. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open; the battery was dead. "Shit," he hissed quietly at the red phone in his hand. "That's not going to do me a whole hell of a lot of good."

He shouldered his school bag and put his phone and charger into the other bag before zipping it up and, grabbing his other bag, headed out his room.

The house was eerily quiet as he descended the stairs. Taking one final look around the place he could no longer call home, Legolas headed out the door and down the driveway, never once looking back.

Aragorn sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Legolas should have been home by now and yet he hadn't called. "I hope I didn't scare him off this morning," he thought to himself aloud, remembering how he (on impulse alone) had kissed Legolas on the cheek before he left.

He groaned, mentally kicking himself. After the fact he felt rather guilty about kissing Legolas. Not only about that but last night but also his lapse of judgment. He exhaled loudly, blowing his bangs out of his face. Why had he let things go so far last night? He wouldn't be able to look Arwen in the face again; not without a large amount of guilt gnawing away at his insides. It's not like he didn't like Legolas, but he _didn't _like him like _that_. At least. . . he didn't think so. And now he felt like he was leading Legolas along - something that can be potentially dangerous to their friendship.

His musings were cut short when the doorbell rang. His head snapped up and he looked around, startled. It didn't sound as though his mother was getting the door, _she must be outside._ He got off the bed, took the stairs two at a time and opened the door.

Looking around, Aragorn didn't immediately see anyone. "The hell?" he whispered, barely audible. A whimper around his feet made Aragorn look down; it was Legolas. He was on his knees, breathing heavily, his arms wrapped around his chest, tears streaming down his face. "Legolas?" he asked, kneeling down to Legolas' level. "What happened Little Leaf?"

Legolas didn't answer right away, just shook his head and let his hands fall limply at his sides. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas' shaking shoulders. "What's the matter?" Legolas still didn't answer. Aragorn nodded and brought Legolas to his feet, putting one arm around the slighter boys waist to support part of his weight. His entire body was shaking like a leaf, it worried Aragorn. He brought Legolas into the living room and had him sit down on the sofa before promising he'd be right back.

Aragorn jogged out to the sun room at the back of the house and opened the sliding glass door. He looked around quickly and found her on a lawn chair under the Willow tree, a book on her lap. "Mom!" he called, close to panicking. She looked up as he ran next to her and kneeled down next to her. "Mom," he said again, slightly calmer this time. "Something's wrong with Legolas, he just showed up."

She got off the chair and followed her son back into the house without questioning anything. He led her back into the living room where Legolas was sitting on the couch his head buried in his arms which were resting on his knees. "Legolas, honey," she said gently, walking slowly towards the blonde. It was then she noticed that he was shaking. "What's the matter?" she asked, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

His shaking stopped momentarily as he looked up at her, tears smearing the previous night's makeup down his pale face. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to speak but shook his head instead.

Aragorn was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, his hands behind his back and a grimace on his face. Something was wrong, he knew that much for certain. He just wished he knew exactly _what _it was. Legolas said his father - his _father. _"What did he do?" Aragorn asked, stopping his pacing and turning his body so he was facing Legolas.

Legolas turned so that he was now looking at Aragorn and sighed. "Hekickedmeout," he muttered, his eyes leaving Aragorn's face.

"What?" Aragorn asked, fearing to believe his own ears. If Legolas said what he thought he said then the purely broken look gracing his beautiful face was all Aragorn's fault.

"He - kicked - me - out," he said slower, eyes now tracing the design on the Oriental rug at his feet.

"WHAT?!" Aragorn all but yelled. Legolas flinched at his outburst. "Legolas?" Aragorn said, calmer this time.

"We-we had a disagreement and he said I-I'd changed since m-my mom died and t-that he didn't want m-me around anymore," Legolas said, a pleading look in his crystalline blue eyes. _Don't make me say it in front of your mom,_ Legolas thought, mentally sending the message to Aragorn. He seemed to get it, giving Legolas a quick nod.

"You can stay here sweetheart," Aragorn's mother said. "Any friend of Aragorn's is welcomed here. Stay as long as you need."

Legolas looked at her, eye's wide. "Do you mean it?" She nodded, hugging him. He started to thank her but found he couldn't speak so he hugged her back, letting his head fall onto her shoulder.

"Dad said once I found a place to stay I could come back and get the rest of my stuff," he said into her shoulder.

"Well, we'll just do it now then. Shall we?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders, making him look at her.

He nodded in agreement. "He left about an hour and a half ago, I don't know how long he'll be gone. Can you come with me? I don't want to be there alone if he comes back."

"Of course," she said, standing up and offering him a hand. "We'll both come. I'm sure you've got a lot of stuff. We'll take the car so we can get everything."

Legolas got up and followed her out to the car, Aragorn at his side. "This is because of last night isn't it?" Aragorn asked quietly after making sure his mother was out of earshot. Legolas didn't answer but nodded once.

Legolas sat up front giving Aragorn's mother directions to his house. "Stop at the gate and push that button on the pillar," he said, leaning forward so he could talk to Claude again.

"Go on in Legolas, I know it's you," Claude said, not even bothering to ask who it was. Legolas sighed, resting his head on the dashboard.

They stopped in front of the house and Legolas led them up to his room on the second floor. Aragorn looked around, only having seen the outside of the large estate. He opened the door and led them both inside. "I don't need everything, mostly my clothes and stuff like that," he said, making his way over to his closet and began pulling shirts and jeans into a pile on his bed.

"Well," Aragorn began after they had cleared most everything out of Legolas' closet and around the rest of the room. "Since you only need the essentials, like you said," he smiled slightly, pulling something from behind his back. "I guess you don't need this." He set an expensive looking blue Gibson Les Paul on the empty dresser top.

"Are you kidding?" Legolas squeaked. "It's my precious. I could _never_, I repeat: _never_ leave it."

Aragorn gave Legolas a confused look but handed over the guitar nevertheless. "Just joking, man. I don't know a whole lot about guitars but that one looks _really_ expensive," Aragorn said, watching as Legolas sat down and began playing the guitar solo from Crazy Train. "You're good."

"Natural talent," he said casually, looking up from his guitar to look at Aragorn, his fingers never missing a note. "My mother taught me how to play when I was really little and I've kept up playing ever since. This is actually her guitar. Dad can't play so he gave it to me when she died."

_He's had it half his life then, no wonder he's so attached to it. It looks in perfect condition considering it's probably over ten years old,_ he thought as he waited for Legolas to finish before helping his put the guitar in it's case and grabbing his clothes. "We can make two trips so we don't kill ourselves on your stairs."

"Good idea," Legolas agreed, picking up his guitar case and a large garbage bag he had stuffed with his clothes. He led the other two down the stairs again, stopping in the living room to grab all his DVD and his laptop off the table where it was charging.

They dropped all of Legolas' belongings into the trunk and made their way back inside to grab what was left that he wanted to take. "Hey, Aragorn," Legolas said, turning to face Aragorn who was standing behind him, a duffle bag slung over one shoulder. "I'll be right back, I've got to say goodbye to Claude before I leave."

Aragorn nodded and watched as Legolas walked down a darkened hallway. He was half-tempted to follow but kept his feet planted where they were, watching Legolas' form grow smaller the further along the hall he went until he disappeared through a door at the end.

His mother joined him moments after Legolas entered the door. "Where's he going?" she asked, her grey eyes alight with curiosity.

"He said he's going to visit Claude, the guy who watches the gates," Aragorn explained, eyes scanning the various painting and photos that aligned the walls around him. There was one in particular, above a large grand piano of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "That's his mother," Aragorn said faintly to his mother who had also turned around to look at the pictures. He was positive that this was, in fact, Legolas' late mother. _What happened to her?_

"She's beautiful. Legolas looks just like her," she mused, one hand on her face, massaging the bridge of her nose like she did when she was tired.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving to stand next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," she said after a minute."I just feel strange, looking at her picture, like she's trying to tell me something. Is that strange?"

"No," Legolas answered. They both turned around, looking like two guilty children caught sneaking into the cookie jar. "I get the same feeling. People say I'm just like her. . . they're wrong. I'm nothing like her, or my father."

"Of course not," Aragorn said. "You wouldn't kick your son out of the house just because he's-" Aragorn broke off, worried that he almost gave away Legolas' secret.

"Different," Legolas finished for him, picking up his bag and putting it over one shoulder. "Ready?" he asked, walking forward so he was level with the other two. "I want to get out of here before my father shows up." He looked out the large ceiling to floor window and sighed. "Too late. He's back."

"Well then, let's go," Aragorn's mother said, putting a comforting hand on Legolas shoulder and led him to the door. They walked out, all carrying what was left of Legolas' possessions. "You two, I want you to wait in the car. I just need to have a few words with Mr. Greenleaf," she said, closing the trunk of the car. Aragorn and Legolas both watched as she walked over to Legolas father and backed him up to the side of the house. She must have sensed they hadn't listened to what she told them because she turned around and pointed to the car. "Boys – car – now!"

Both Aragorn and Legolas hurried and slid into the back seat, closing the door behind them. Once she turned back around Legolas leaned forward over Aragorn and ran the window down a few inches. "I want to hear what she says," he explained, trying to hear what was going on. They could only hear snatches of the conversation going on outside. "_No son of mine is going to be a fag,"_ Legolas' father hissed before being slapped across the face by Aragorn's mother.

Legolas turned and looked at Aragorn with a look of horror in his crystal-like blue eyes. "Shit," Legolas said through clenched teeth. "Now your mom knows, this is going to be _so _awkward." He hit himself in the forehead, missing her response to his father's degrading comment.

"Shut up," Aragorn whispered, "I'm trying to listen too."

Legolas made a face at him before turning his attention back to the two adults. Apparently they had missed some big decision in that short amount of time because they were now shaking hands and Thranduil handing her something that she promptly put in her purse. "What did we miss?" Legolas asked, rolling the window up quickly and sitting back against the seat.

"No idea," Aragorn answered. "But we wouldn't have missed it if you hadn't opened your fat mouth." Legolas punched his arm, a scowl on his face. "Your mouth is quite useful when it's not forming words if you know what I mean." He grinned and then his face turned serious again. "Look, about what happened last night," he paused to make sure Legolas was listening before he continued. "I don't regret it," he began and smiled again, trying to get the sudden look of complete defeat off of Legolas' face. "But just – don't mention it to my mom, or at school, or especially to Arwen."

Legolas nodded. "Don't worry," he said quietly, a hint of bitterness in his tone. "I don't want to ruin your reputation."

Aragorn didn't get a chance to reply before his mother opened her car door and turned back to face them. "Everything is all set up, your father is quite – pleasant when put in the right circumstances." Legolas laughed, biting his lip as he tried to stop. "You're right, he's not," she said, smiling gently at Legolas who was looking at her like she had grown an extra head. "We've talked it out and everything is under control now." She turned back around and started the car, pulling around the large fountain in the middle of the driveway before heading to the gate.

"What's under control?" Legolas asked, allowing a small smile to adorn his face when Aragorn gently placed his hand on top of Legolas' own smaller hand.

She paused a bit before answering, "nothing you need to worry about, hon. Your dad and I had a nice chat and everything's going to be fine."

Legolas turned to face Aragorn and mouthed _That's what worries me,_ to him. "Okay," he said, facing forward again, every once in a while, allowing his eyes to trail down to where Aragorn was now lacing their fingers together.

Once they arrived back at Aragorn's they began unloading Legolas' things into his new room which was located directly across the hall from Aragorn's.

"I'm going to start making some lunch, I'll let you unpack, Legolas," she said after setting down the last of the bags of clothes. "I'll have Aragorn show you where everythig is."

Legolas smiled and hugged her. "You're the best," he said into her shoulder. She smiled and hugged him back before heading down to the kitchen to start lunch.

"Right, well, you heard her. Help me get all this put away," Legolas said, tearing a hole in one of the garbage bags so he could start putting his clothes away. _Or. . . don't help me, it's all the same._ Legolas chanced a glance behind him, hoping that Aragorn had at least stayed in the room with him. "Are you going to help or not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the strange look on Aragorn's face.

"No," Aragorn said, his voice low. "I actually had other plans for you right now but," he paused, moving closer to Legolas who backed up a step. "If you really want to unpack then I guess I'll help."

Legolas, eyes wide, stared at Aragorn, scarcely believing his own ears. "W-what did you have in mind?" he asked, cursing his inability to get through the sentence without stuttering. Aragorn grinned but didn't answer. Instead he closed the distance between the two of them and rested his hands on Legolas' hips.

"Oh, I don't know," he said slowly. He gave Legolas a gently shove, allowing him to fall to the bed, Aragorn following him, supporting himself with one hand on either side of Legolas shoulders. He closed the gap between their lips, moving his hands so that most of his weight now rested on his forearms. Legolas, who tensed at first, was now relaxing and participating eagerly in the kiss, his tongue fighting with Aragorn's for dominance.

The phone rang and Legolas tensed purely out of reflex. "Relax, don't worry about it. It's probably my dad calling."

Legolas put a hand on Aragorn's chest pushing him off so he could sit up. "You don't talk about your dad." It wasn't a queston.

"He's been in Iraq since July. He won't be back until Christmas then he has to leave again for Kuwait," he explained, situating himself so that he could warp his arms around Legolas small waist.

There was a knock on the door and the two boys jumped apart, Legolas began sorting through his clothes to make them look less suspicious. Aragorn's mother apeared at the door and handed Aragorn the phone. "It's Arwen," she said, a knowing look in her eye. _Shit, she knows,_ Legolas thought to himself as he watched Aragorn wave at him and walk towards the door mouthing _See you later_ at him before closing the door.

Legolas, once Aragorn was out of the room, sighed. "He's messing with my mind on purpose. One minute he's telling me not to say anything about last night to anyone. The next minute he's making out with me." He growled, pulling out more clothes and folding them up so that they could be put in the dresser later. "I hate him some times."

A/N: well, there it is. I'm not sure if I'm 100 percent happy with it but it's more of a filler-type chapter. That might. . . _might_ be the last chapter of their sophomore year, I might start summer before junior year time soon. Not sure.

I also just wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers. You guys make me happy and you also give me motivation to keep writing. I love you guys!!!!


	8. Walking Disaster

Disclaimer: see previous chapters. The title of the chapter is thanks to Sum 41 -- this has got to be Legolas' anthem for this fic. It's still boy-love so if you don't like that, please, for the love of whatever god you believe in (if you do) stop reading -- NOW! Although, if you've read this far I'm assuming that you have no problem with my twisted mind.

A/N: peeks out from behind fall-out shelter door I'm alive guys… dodges random, and sharp projectiles Um… well, before y'all kill me I have an excuse. It's this little thing called college, a magical place that depletes your funds, time and creativity while turning into a mindless drone. School has been out since the beginning of May but I haven't had a decent internet connection since.

To make it up to you it's 10 pages long. It could've been longer but then I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter.

Please don't kill me!

Chapter 8: Walking Disaster

Legolas had put away all of his clothes by the time Aragorn came back in, rubbing his forehead. "She's coming over for a bit. I hope you don't mind," he said, walking over to Legolas and helping him shove all the bags into one so they could be thrown away later. "She says she hasn't talked to me in a while. I mean, come on, I saw her at the game. What more does she want?" Aragorn sighed and sat down on the bed, his eyes locked on Legolas as he moved to grab his guitar again.

Legolas didn't respond for a few minutes, he just moved his fingers over the frets of his Gibson, humming a song under his breath. "Girls are like that. But then again, sometimes that's better than the alternative." He sighed audibly and set the guitar down next to him.

Aragorn looked over at the blonde. "Is that what Haldir did? Did he _ever_ call you?"

Legolas laughed, his eyes going cold. "Of course not," he said icily. "That would mean that he actually cared about me and wanted to 'out' himself." Aragorn nodded and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Hey Aragorn," Legolas began, turning slightly so that he was facing the other. "I know it's still early, but I'm going to take a nap." Aragorn nodded again and stood up. "Have fun with Arwen."

Aragorn smiled and pulled the blankets up around Legolas' shoulders and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, leaned the guitar against the wall and walked back over to Legolas. "Don't worry," he said quietly, "everything will turn out in the end." He brushed Legolas' hair away from his face and placed a quick but gentle kiss on his lips.

After Aragorn fled the room and made his way downstairs to wait on his girlfriend Legolas closed his eyes. He was savoring the moment even though it was over. Even if it was just for a few minutes, Aragorn had acted like he truly cared, he acted like… like… like a real boyfriend should. _Arwen doesn't know how lucky she is. She has Aragorn…and he's perfect. _He sighed curled his knees to his chest and buried his face into the pillow.

Aragorn woke up the next morning feeling well-rested but still tired. "I hate mornings," he muttered to himself as he made his way to his closet to dig out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to change into. He had spent nearly three hours with Arwen before he and his mother drove her home. _Maybe that's why I'm so tired,_ he thought _She wears me out. She's just so damn -- clingy._ He groaned, hitting himself in the head as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

After his shower he walked over to Legolas' room only to find it empty. "He must be downstairs already," he mused out loud, closed the door and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom, where's Legolas?" he asked as he sat down at the table and grabbed a few pieces of French Toast from the plate, putting them onto his own.

"He's outside," she answered, gesturing to the patio door. "I don't think he slept a wink last night. The poor dear."

Aragorn sighed. He had a feeling that Legolas hadn't slept. It hadn't just been his imagination last night when he thought he heard a mournful melody floating across the hall. "I'm going to go keep him company. That okay?" he asked, grabbing his plate and silverware.

"Of course," she said quietly. "Although, he's already got some company." Aragorn looked over at her, eyebrows raised in question. "You'll see," she said, a small smile on her face. "He's an excellent singer."

Upon opening the sliding glass door Aragorn heard what his mother meant when she said he was a good singer. Legolas was on the swing, headphones in his ears and guitar on his lap. His long fingers seemed to glide over the frets, his voice singing a quiet melody along with some song on his iPod. Legolas didn't seem to notice that he had an audience as he continued to sing along with the song.

He was singing something about heartache while his fingers played a continuous riff then broke off into a ringing guitar solo.

It was then that Aragorn decided to make his presence known. He walked up to the swing and sat down slowly. Legolas' fingers missed a note and he flinched, looking up at Aragorn. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and turned the iPod off.

"Don't stop because of me," he said, setting his plate in his lap, clapping quietly. "You're amazing. You should be in choir with that voice."

"I am," Legolas answered, "and Jazz Band. That's why I spend a lot of time in the band room. The other kids in Jazz Band are teaching me how to play the drum set. I play guitar and bass for band."

"What song was that?" he asked, taking a large bite of French Toast.

"It's called Heartache Every Moment," Legolas answered, stealing a piece of breakfast that Aragorn had just cut from the rest.

"That means about this much to me," he said, holding his hand up, his thumb and index finger almost touching. "Who's it by?"

"HIM," Legolas said after he had swallowed the bite of French Toast.

"Him who?"

Legolas sighed and smiled. "It's the name of the band. Have you been living under a rock all of your life?"

"Obviously," Aragorn answered. "You're going to have to educate me on the finer points of your music."

Legolas grinned. "That's not all I can educate you on," he said, lecherous smile still painted on his face.

Aragorn grinned back. The look on his face mirroring the look on Legolas'. "Oh really now? And what would that be?"

Legolas looked over Aragorn's head before he answered. "Not here, darling," he whispered. "Your mother is right behind you." Aragorn sat up a little straighter and took another large bite of his breakfast. "I'll teach you how to play guitar if you want," Legolas said a little louder, effectively changing the subject.

Aragorn, who caught the not so subtle change of subject, look honestly interested. "That'd be great!" He exclaimed, sounding excited. "I might be worse at the guitar than I was at chemistry though. I have no musical ability whatsoever."

Gilraen leaned against the railing surrounding the porch and surveyed her son and Legolas. "Who's piano was that? I used to play all the time before I was married. That's how your father and I met, did we ever tell you that, Aragorn? We were both performing at a recital. It was years before we started dating though."

Aragorn groaned. "Mom, I don't want to hear that," he said, his cheeks burning.

Both Gilraen and Legolas laughed at his obvious discomfort. "I don't get to tell that story enough," she said, a small smile still (1) on her face.

Legolas sighed and rested his hand in his chin. "True love," he mused, a far away look in his eyes. "The rest of us have to wait all our lives for that."

"Hey now," Aragorn said, pointing at Legolas with his fork. His mother raised an eyebrow at her son's reaction to that statement. "If anyone deserves to find someone to care for you unconditionally it's you."

Legolas broke out of his trance-like state and looked over at Aragorn. "I seemed to be jinxed in the relationship department," he said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. _First Haldir and now my unrequited love of the boy sitting next to me. I hate my life,_ he added silently to himself, still watching Aragorn out of the corner of his eye.

"You just haven't been looking in the right place. You're still just a kid, you've got plenty of time for that kind of love when you're older," Aragorn said, continuing his previous thought before Legolas put in his two-cents.

"Kid?" Legolas mused, once again making eye contact with Aragorn. "And you're _not_ a kid? How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen in May," he answered as if daring Legolas to say anything.

Legolas took the challenge and grinned. "Me too."

"When?" Gilraen asked, effectively stopping the "I'm better than you" argument.

"The 25th," Legolas said around the piece of French Toast he had stolen from Aragorn when he wasn't looking. "Thanks for the breakfast, by the way."

Aragorn looked down at his plate of seriously depleted French Toast before sticking his tongue out at Legolas. "Jerk," he said, the sentiment ruined by the smile that crossed his face. "You're birthday is two days before mine."

"Kid," Legolas mocked, this time to Aragorn, a victorious note in his voice. "Who's the kid now, junior?"

"Brat," Aragorn retaliated, jabbing Legolas in the ribs with his fork.

Gilraen, knowing this would never end, decided to change the subject. "Do either want to do something today? I was thinking of going to the beach," she added, taking Aragorn's plate from him.

Legolas looked wide eyed at both Aragorn and Gilraen. "I've never been to the beach. I've always wanted to see the ocean." Again the far-away look came over Legolas's face. "I bet it's gorgeous."

Gilraen nodded "It's decided then. You need to see it." With that she went back in the kitchen to clean up, leaving Aragorn and Legolas on the swing.

"Hey, Aragorn?" Legolas began after making sure that they were alone. "How come you-know-who wasn't at the party after the game?"

"He doesn't ever come," Aragorn answered, shrugging. "He's probably too 'cool' to come to these kinds of things," he stopped and looked back at Legolas. "Why? You didn't want him there, did you?"

Legolas laughed and shook his head. "Hell no. I've had enough of that for quite a while, thank you very much. I was just wondering, that's all." But that wasn't all true and Legolas knew it deep down. He knew, if given the chance, he'd run back to Haldir without a second thought. _I'm a masochist, _he realized, letting a small grin make it's way onto his lips before it was gone as soon as it appeared.

The quick smile didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn who raised an eyebrow, returning the smile. "What are you smiling at?" he asked

Legolas just shook his head, and ignored Aragorn's question. He stood up and stretched out the kinks in his back and neck in the process. "Let's go get ready, eh?" He picked up his guitar and iPod and went back into the house through the door in the kitchen. Aragorn followed, grabbing another piece of French Toast off the plate on the table before heading up the stairs to change into his trunks and a white beater.

While he was changing someone knocked on the door. "Aragorn?" It was Legolas.

"What do you need?" he asked once he opened the door. Legolas was shifting his weight from foot to foot; he was nervous about something. "Don't worry about the beach, I won't let the mean old water get you," he joked, trying to lessen the tension that was apparent on the blonde's face.

"It's not that," Legolas began, not making eye-contact with Aragorn. "It's just -" he sighed, "never mind. Forget it."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and ushered Legolas into his room. "Sit," he instructed, gesturing to his bed. Legolas sat down next to Aragorn, his legs drawn up to his chest with his chin resting on his knees. "So what's up?"

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "Forget about it, Aragorn. It's not important" he said.

Aragorn was about to ask again before he had a strange sense of déjà vu and stopped, not wanting an outburst from the quiet boy next to him. "Okay," he said slowly, putting a comforting arm around Legolas' shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk though."

Legolas smiled and stood up. "Hey, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Ten," he answered. "Why?"

"I don't have any flip-flops and I don't want to wear chucks to the beach," Legolas told him as he helped Aragorn off the bed, ignoring the electric shock in his hand when they touched.

"Here," Aragorn said, digging through his closet and coming out with two pairs, one for himself and one for Legolas. "Maybe if we get there we can have lunch. Do you like seafood?" Legolas nodded, allowing Aragorn to continue uninterrupted. "Well, there's this place that has the most amazing lobster tail in the world!"

Legolas grinned and followed the somewhat giddy teen out his door and down the stairs. "Mom!" Aragorn called, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, looking much the part of a small child on a sugar high.

"Coming," she called from the top of the stairs, sliding into a pair of cut-off's over her bikini.

"Young lady," Legolas began, a pseudo-scowl on his face, his hip cocked out and his arms crossed across his chest. "_Where_ do you think you're going dressed like that? And what, pray tell, is that?" he asked, nodding to the ink displayed on her hip.

She giggled and bounced down the stairs, in the same good mood as her son. He sighed to himself, their good mood was rather infectious but he was still angry at himself. _If only I could grow a pair and just tell him how I feel - tell him what he's doing to me_. He continued to degrade himself as he was handed a beach towel and ushered out to the car.

Aragorn, once in the back seat with Legolas, jabbed him in the ribs. "The conversation we had in my room," he began quietly, "is not over yet." It wasn't a threat, but Legolas knew he was being serious nonetheless.

"I'll tell you later," Leolas promised, holding out his pinky, "I just don't want to ruin our fun today."

Aragorn nodded, obviously appeased for the time being. Gilraen turned the car on and handed the boys a CD case. "Pick something for the trip. It'll be nearly an hour before we get there."

Legolas grabbed the case from her and began leafing through it. "These obviously aren't yours, Aragorn," he said, flipping past several CD's from the eighties. "You don't strike me as the Cyndi Lauper type."

"Good call," Aragorn deadpanned, eyeing the odd mix of music his mother had with disdain.

"Oh, here we go," Legolas said, eyes lighting up. "_Lest We Forget,_ this is my favorite Manson CD."

Gilraen nodded as she put the CD in the player and soon the first song was playing. "Does this count as my 'music appreciation' lesson?" Aragorn asked, face scrunched up in distaste.

"You don't like Manson?" Legolas asked, a puppy-dog pout appearing on his face. "Why are you my friend again?" he asked as he began to sing along quietly with the first song.

"Because I'm sexy," Aragorn said, licking his lips.

"Yeah," Legolas replied, "that's why." He meant for it to sound sarcastic but he wasn't sure if it came off that way. He wasn't being sarcastic in the slightest, he found Aragorn incredibly sexy; especially when he licked his lips like that, it sent shivers down his spine.

"But the question is: why am I friends with you? I mean, come on, you listen to HIM and Marilyn Manson" Aragorn countered, a friendly smile on his face, telling Legolas that he didn't really mean it.

"Because I can deal with your strange mood swings," Legolas said, hinting at what was bothering him. _How can he go from hating me to being nice back to being an asshole to making out with me? He's so confusing._

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to one side a little. In Legolas' opinion it made him look adorable, but for Legolas, there wasn't much that didn't attract him to the brunette. "Fair enough," he said, waving off the comment. "It is true."

Legolas nodded in agreement and shifted in the seat, getting comfortable for the ride.

Apparently he had fallen asleep some time after _The Dope Show_ had finished playing because the next thing he knew Aragorn was shaking him awake. "Look out the window," he said, pointing to something over Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas turned and his eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. "It's -" he paused, at a loss for words. "Look at it," he said in wonder.

Once they had found a parking spot the three of piled out of the car. "Now," Gilraen began, turning to face the two boys. "Are you hungry or do you want to go to the beach for a little bit. We can go to Jumping Jack's if you like seafood, Legolas."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go to the beach for a bit while there's not a whole lot of people swamping the water." Legolas nodded in agreement and the three of them grabbed their towels and headed down to the sand.

"I'm going to warn you, Legolas," Aragorn said, "the water is a lot colder than you'd think. Now, let's go."

Legolas leaned over so that he could whisper to Aragorn. "The last one to the surf sucks cock," he said, grinning as he took off running before Aragorn's mind had processed what he had said.

"Hey!" Aragorn called, running to catch up with Legolas who was sprinting down to the water. He tackled Legolas when he caught up and threw him away from the water; however, he ended following him because Legolas grabbed onto his arms.

"You've done it though," Legolas said, breathing heavily, "don't forget."

Aragorn laughed, pushing himself off of the smaller built boy. "And you've done it too. Several times."

"Touché," Legolas said, grabbing a handful of sand and stuffing it down the back of Aragorn's beater. Aragorn growled at him before picking him up and dumping him unceremoniously into the freezing surf.

Legolas yelped, gracelessly crawling away from the water. "Jerk," he said, laughing despite the sudden rush of cold. "I'll get you back!" he called as Aragorn ran away from him. "I know where you sleep!"

By this time Gilraen had caught up, shaking her dark hair out of her face, sighing in contentment. "Behave you two," she said, taking her shorts off and running directly into the water.

Legolas sat back and watched as she dived under the water and came back up a few seconds later letting out a shriek as she did. "Cold?" he asked, letting his forearms rest on the warm sand.

Aragorn came back from where he had hidden and handed Legolas an ice cream cone. "I hope you like chocolate."

Legolas took the cone and moaned around the ice cream. "Do you even have to ask?" he asked, taking a suggestive lick of the treat.

"Guess not," Aragorn squeaked, entranced as he watched Legolas eat. "You're a tease." He gave up watching Legolas in favor for his own cone which was steadily dripping down his hand. _Two can play that game,_ he thought vindictively as he watched for Legolas to look his way. As soon as he saw blue eyes lock with his, he began to lick the chocolate off his fingers, trying not to laugh as he did so.

"You know what this means," Legolas said offhandedly, "war."

Aragorn vaguely wondered if he retaliation was the best choice but he didn't have to worry, his mother came over and laid out on her towel. "And why didn't you get me any?" she asked.

Aragorn looked perplex for a moment. "You don't eat ice cream. You say you'll get fat if you do. Not that it's true but I've tried to get you to eat it before so I've just given up."

She laughed at him and nodded. "It's bad for me. I'm getting old, I have to watch what I eat now."

"Mom," he began, exasperated. "You're only 35. You're not old." He stuck his tongue out at her before returning to his ice cream, this time the part that was still in the cone.

Legolas watched the playful bickering between mother and son and missed having fun with his own mom like this. Although he was fairly young when she died they still teased each other like Aragorn and Gilraen were doing.

They went swimming for a few hours before Aragorn started to complain that he was hungry. Legolas, having stopped swimming before Aragorn was almost completely dry except for his hair, had been ignoring the insistent rumbling in his stomach in favor of watching Aragorn. _The beach was a bad idea,_ Legolas thought to himself as he watched Aragorn shake the excess water out of his hair before he rubbed his towel over his head. _I have to see him soaking wet and breathing heavy and all I can do is sit back and stare._

The three grabbed their towels and headed back to the car to put them away before going across the street to Jumping Jack's Crab Shack. "That's a horrible name," Legolas mused out loud before they walked in.

"I know but their food is out of this world," Aragorn said, agreeing that it was indeed, a terrible name for a restaurant.

After they had been seated and ordered Legolas suddenly remembered that they had an ion's quiz the next day in Chemistry. "Did you study for Chemistry?" he asked, almost certain that he knew the answer already.

"A bit," he answered, sighing heavily. "Are we studying when we get back then?" he asked, a little put out at the prospect of studying on a Sunday.

"Yes," Legolas and Gilraen said together.

"I like having you around, Legolas. You keep him on top of things," she said.

Legolas, doing what any normal teenage boy would do, stated laughing. Aragorn joined again a few seconds later but there was a slight blush covering his cheeks. He had the urge to say 'you have no idea' but resisted. They really hadn't done anything - _yet_, he added hopefully, but the comment still needed to be taunted.

"Oh, thank you for paying Legolas," she added, as if it was just an afterthought. Legolas gave her a blank look and reached for his wallet. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, I was joking. Your father is paying for it actually." Legolas looked perplexed.

"Does this have anything to do with what the two of you were talking about when you made us go to the car?" Aragorn asked, suddenly very curious.

"Your father seems to think that we're doing him a great service by taking you off his hands. In fact, he's sending four hundred dollars a month to keep you," she said. "The money is yours, I don't want it. But I figured it'd be nice if you had some money of your own."

Legolas only nodded, already picturing what he was going to buy with the money. "I'm saving it up for a motorcycle," he said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh no you're not," the other two said as one, giving him identical looks of dislike.

He pouted but gave in. "I'm not serious, I don't like bikes. When I was five I crashed my bike into a tree and broke my wrist. I've been a little iffy about them ever since."

Aragorn snorted into his coke. "Did it have training wheels?"

Legolas glared at the brunette. "As a matter of fact, it did." He crossed his arm across his chest and turned his head to the side, his nose in the air.

"You look like Lucius Malfoy from the Harry Potter movies," Aragorn said, still snickering.

Legolas turned slowly towards Aragorn, a look of disbelief etched onto his face. "Are you serious? You did _not_ just say that?"

Aragorn seemed to realize what he said and looked away, muttering about being drug to them because of Arwen but Legolas didn't believe it.

"He owns them," Gilraen said, smirking at her sons steadily reddening face.

"Mom!" he whined, his lower lip sticking out in a perfect pout.

Legolas looked over at him, staring at Aragorn's mouth. _Oh no, don't go there Legolas, _he warned himself. _Don't think about those sinful lips._ He sighed, trying to picture Mother Theresa in a bikini to rid himself his sudden hard on. He relaxed when his method worked and slouched into the corner of the booth, resting his head on the wall. "So, Aragorn. Do you want to go see the new one when it comes out?" Legolas asked, grinning.

"Not if you're going to be a jerk about it," Aragorn said, his face still red.

"I read the books. The movies disappoint me but I've seen them all," Legolas admitted, shrugging his shoulders. Aragorn nodded in agreement. "Alright. We'll go see the movie when it comes out."

Aragorn smiled shyly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Their food arrived a moment later and all conversation stopped in favor of eating. Legolas had to admit that Aragorn was right, the food was out of this world. He sighed in bliss as his eyes slid shut after his first bite.

After they ate and paid for their meal the trio headed back home so Aragorn and Legolas could study. "You can pick the CD this time, Aragorn," Legolas said, taking pity on the boy next to him.

Aragorn shot him a grateful smile and began rifling through the book of CD's. As if he just remembered something he flipped straight to the back, further than Legolas had went and handed his mother a CD, not letting Legolas look at what he had chosen. Nevertheless, as soon as the CD began to play, a wide smile came over Legolas and he looked at Aragorn with admiration in his blue eyes. "I love you," he said, humming along with the overture of _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

"I know you do," Aragorn replied, not knowing that Legolas was being serious in his statement.

They all sang along with the songs all the way home. They were both worn out from the day but they found the strength to climb up the stairs and into Aragorn's room. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's text book out of his bag and sat down at his spot by the window, letting his head rest against the window. Before he could begin to quiz Aragorn, said boy came over to Legolas and sat next to him on the floor, looking up at the blonde.

"Legolas," he began slowly, getting the boys attention. "What was bothering you earlier?"

Legolas sighed, hoping that Aragorn would have forgotten about their earlier conversation. "It's nothing, seriously Aragorn."

Aragorn shook his head, taking Legolas' hand in his own. "I'm worried about you. This morning you seemed so sad when you were singing and then when you came to talk to me -- you were going to say something but stopped. What's bugging you?"

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Look, about that. I -- well, you." He paused and got off the window ledge and sat down next to Aragorn on the floor. "You confuse me."

"_I _confuse _you_?" Aragorn asked, perplexed.

Legolas nodded. "Over the past week and a half, you've went from being an asshole to me, to being nice, to being a jerk again to blowing me on your bed to being indifferent. You're confusing me!"

Aragorn flinched. "I," he began, looking uncomfortable. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, it's not just you. He keeps calling me," Legolas confessed, pulling his hand away form Aragorn and holding his head in both hands. "I'm going to become asexual just so I don't have to worry about all this."

"All this?" Aragorn asked. Legolas visibly paled after realizing exactly what he said. "What do you mean by 'all this'?" he asked again, looking more and more concerned for the boy next to him.

"I kinda have this really big crush on this guy and he's super straight. And then there's the entire mess with Haldir. That's one skeleton in my closet that I don't think will ever go away," Legolas confessed, groaning in defeat.

"Do I know him? He's got to be good enough for you. I need to approve him before anything happens," Aragorn said, ignoring the part about Legolas' crush being 'super straight'; a fact that Legolas brought up after. Aragorn just laughed. "I doubt he's that straight, nothing a little bit of flirting won't fix at least. I mean come on, I'm straight and you and I still did stuff together."

"You were drunk," Legolas deadpanned, a frown on his face.

"Not _that_ drunk," Aragorn corrected, wagging his finger in Legolas' face with a Cheshire Cat grin on his handsome face. "Or did you forget yesterday?"

Legolas blushed, his previously deathly pale face now filled with color. "Yeah, I remember," he acknowledged, allowing himself to smile slightly at the memory.

"Did you like it?" Aragorn asked, honestly curious as to how Legolas felt about their impromptu make-out session in his room.

"Mmm-hmm."

Aragorn grinned and closed the space between their lips once more, an elicit groan from deep in Legolas' throat was the only answer he truly needed to know that Legolas did indeed, enjoy the kiss.

Once they broke apart, Aragorn laid his head on Legolas' shoulder, his nose against the blonde's neck. "So did I," he whispered into the delicate flesh. "So did I."

Legolas jerked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "You're doing it again."

Aragorn sighed and looked up at Legolas who was now sitting a few feet away from him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again if it bothers you," he promised.

Legolas shook his head rapidly, still muttering something incomprehensible under his breath. "It doesn't bother me. The only thing that does is the fact that you've got a girlfriend who doesn't deserve a cheating boyfriend." He looked down at the notebook that was still in his lap and read from it, "What is the charge for a Hydrogen atom?"

"I don't - hey wait. No changing the subject," Aragorn protested then paused and added "plus one," as an afterthought.

"Right, but that one was easy," Legolas answered, thinking he was off the hook for the time being. He wasn't ready to tell Aragorn that his crush was on the brunette next to him.

"I don't care. I actually paid attention in class. We need to talk about you right now," he said, thoroughly silencing Legolas once again. He sighed against the unresponsive lips on his and pulled away. "Look, I like you," he said, scooting a little closer to Legolas.

Legolas didn't answer, just ran his tongue over his dry lips and catching his tongue ring between his teeth, worrying on the metal bar.

"I realized something last night when Arwen was here," he continued unperturbed by the other's lack of response. "I do love Arwen but not in the way I thought I did. When I kissed her it didn't feel like it does when I kiss you," he confessed, not daring to look at Legolas for fear of rejection staring back at him. "I told you I didn't regret anything we've done and honestly I don't care what anyone else thinks either."

Legolas looked up, released his tongue ring, "I don't want to cause any problems between you two," he whispered, not daring to believe what he was hearing.

"I told her last night that I think of her more as one of my best friends and not a girlfriend. She didn't seem to be too upset actually, I think she know more than I ever gave her credit for."

"Really?" Legolas asked meekly.

"Really. I'm being completely honest with you right now. I want to give you and I a try. That is," he paused, second guessing himself, "if you'll have me. I know you like someone but if -"

He never got to finish his sentence because Legolas closed the distance between them and kissed him reverently. Once they broke apart Legolas locked eyes with Aragorn. "You were the one I was talking about."

Aragorn looked surprised. "How long?" he asked, an awed look in his dark eyes.

"Ages," Legolas answered honestly. "Since I moved here last year. I saw you in English class and I fell. Hard."

"Even after all the shit me and my friends put you through?"

Legolas grinned. "My friends and _I_," he corrected, "and yes. Even through all of that."

Aragorn sighed and enveloped Legolas in a hug. "You won't have to worry about any of that anymore. Especially if you're with me. So, will you, Legolas Greenleaf, do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"I thought you were straight," Legolas answered.

"That's not important; and you're avoiding the question."

Legolas kissed him once again. "Does that answer your question?"

"It's 'yes' then?" Legolas nodded and Aragorn kissed him for all he was worth. "I'm not totally straight, I think it's more of a 'Legolas-sexual' thing."

Legolas laughed and picked up the notebook once again. "Well, at least you didn't write me a note that says 'do you like me? Check 'yes' or 'no'," he said, as they began to study for Elrond's Ion's quiz for the next day. However, they didn't get much studying done. But to both boys it didn't matter. Legolas was in Heaven, laying in Aragorn's strong arms, his head resting comfortably on his broad chest.

Well there you have it folks. They're together. So, how will the rest of the school handle the news? Find out next time on _Can't Be Saved._

And will someone bring me something to start the bonfire with? I've got a flame that just needs marshmallows for. Nonny Nonny - that's just really low. Are you too chicken shit to write your real pen name or are you just too much of a coward to post your own stories so you just bash other's stories? When you write something of your own let me know, then you can send me a link - A LINK? (what the hell?) to give me shit that others have written. If you're going to be an asshole at least write your own flame!!

I said I would mock those who flamed me. I love constructive criticism but that's just fucking stupid. I'd like to know what I can do to improve my stories and lookie - I listen to my reviews… my reviewers that do so nicely. So here's some smore's for all my reviewers who put up with huge lapses in my posting time.

(1) I didn't mean to do that, but I like alliterations.


End file.
